Principle Formula
by Ocaria Sasaru
Summary: Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

This is my first official pokemon story, so please be kind. I ask no flames, please. I don't think this is one of my better stories, but I wanted to write a pokemon story. It is a SilverxOC story; it somewhat matches the newest games HGSS. I'll explain things more as I post more of the story. The title might change, but it depends. Also the rating might go up, not because of foul language or sexual content but because of violence or something like it. However, I highly doubt it but I am saying this to be sure.

Kelsi is NOT Lyra/Kotone/HGSS playable girl character. Lyra is in the story however. Also, Kelsi does not have a normal starter pokemon, and I wanted it to be based off of the games but in the anime's style. I wish sometimes you can battle in the games like how they do in the anime, it would be a cool aspect to try. This is in first person, which to be honest, I have trouble in. I find it very hard to write description much less POKEMON description in first person. So constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms.

* * *

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to.

* * *

_To every value one must pay the price. That was the principle formula I led my life by, and so far it's been true. It had no effect on any outcomes; it held no responsibilities to what the fates had sown. It merely was a crutch of useless everyday common wisdom that I used to support me through the thick and thin. So where was that crutch of simple wisdom now as I stand before my brother?

* * *

_

Chapter One

I was lost. So terribly lost. I let out a heavy sigh as I continued my hike through Ilex Forest. A chiming yawn came from my lovely Espeon, who trotted next to me. I glanced around the shaded forest. The trees towered high above us blocking the sky, only letting rays of light in; and trees clustered together making it hard to spot a trial or pathway. Espeon came to a quick halt, her ears perking up before dashing off. I quickly followed her led. I would be a bloody fool if I didn't listen to a psychic pokemon.

She slowed down and came to a halt and took a seat on the cool grass. I bounded next to her noticing she found a pokemon battle taking place. I grinned and patted her, "Good job girl." I whispered as we watched from the shade. Espeon mewed with arrogance as she held her head high, as if gloating her success.

I watched the battle intently, observing the two trainers first. One was just the casual bug catcher trainer, who commanded his Metapod to use harden—probably one of the only, if not the only, move it knew. The other was well skilled, as he ordered his Gastly to use nightshade. I had a feeling who the winner would be, and studied the skilled trainer whose hair was a bright crimson red. I've never seen many with that shade of red, it was unique. His expression was one I too familiar with, it was almost like Da—I shook my head clearing those thoughts out. His tone of voice was cold. He was not a social butterfly with a sunny disposition.

In one move, the Metapod was down and out for the count. I watched the young trainer scoop up his pokemon and dash in the opposite direction, more than likely running to heal his pokemon. The other trainer, however, sharply turned his head and glared at me. "Go away." He harshly demanded as he withdrew his Gastly, before walking off.

I motion Espeon to come as I ignored his orders and followed him a few paces behind him. A growl emitted from his throat before abruptly turning around and snapping at me. "Stop following me."

I shook my head slightly, and stared at him impassively. "No. I'm lost and you're the way out." I simple stated, not bothered by his intense glare.

"I don't care if you're lost. I don't want some weakling bothering me." Espeon started to growl in protest on the "weakling" remark, but I let out a chuckle. Something he wasn't expecting.

"It doesn't matter if you don't want me to follow you; I'm still going to follow you. What are you going to do about it?" I taunted.

He grabbed a pokeball from his belt, "If you won't leave I'll make you leave!"

I quirked an eyebrow at his actions. "You're going to battle me right after your other battle? Isn't your pokemon tired?"

He only scoffed. "They have enough energy left to defeat a weakling like you. If not, then they're not strong enough!"

I sighed at his apparent philosophy. I was not angered or annoyed at this fact; I was more disappointed than anything. "Fine. Espeon, you go first." I nodded towards the battle space that was between us.

"Spee~" She mewed and took a stance, ready to fight.

"Gastly!" He called out, as the gas pokemon appeared with a devious grin. "Use night shade!" He commanded as his Pokémon's shadow attacked Espeon.

"Dodge and use Shadow ball!" I commanded as Espeon swiftly dodged the shadowy attack and released a swirling ball of shadows at Gastly.

The boy grunted as his pokemon fainted at the super-effective move. I resisted the strong urge to smirk as Espeon held her head high, and mewed at the trainer gloatingly, as if she was taunting him saying "_Come on, bring it! I will win anyway!_"

I thought about returning her and switching pokemon, but the quick glare she sent at me made me decide to keep her in. _If she wants to battle, then let her battle._

He growled as he returned his pokemon, muttering. I only caught the words "Weak and useless." I frowned a bit at his ideology.

"Humph!" He threw out his next pokemon, a cute young Zubat. "Go! Zubat! Let's finish off that pesky annoying Espeon."

Espeon scoffed and raised her head to the side, obviously insulted. He was at the disadvantage, he only held three pokemon and one was out of the game, the other—the one in battle now—was at a type disadvantage, and the last—well I hope for his sake, it wasn't weak against Psychic-type pokemon.

"Zubat, show that stupid girl who's boss! Use bite on her Espeon!" The Zubat zoomed in on Espeon.

"Dodge it Espeon! Use Confusion!" I quickly commanded, but as Espeon jumped out of the way too late and his Zubat bit down on her tail. She hissed in pain, and knocked it off her tail. In a retaliation of anger that _he_—the Zubat —dared to bite her tail, she used Confusion. Which had knocked out Zubat, in one hit.

I paid no mind to Espeon who nurtured her throbbing and aching tail (which I will have to take care of later) and observed the trainer who was obviously angered and frustrated. I clicked my tongue a few times and called back Espeon, who didn't resist going back into her pokeball.

We both stared at each other—it was more like I stared, and he glared—with our next pokemon in mind and hand. As if in synch, we tossed out our pokemon for what most likely will be the final round. "Go, Vaporeon!"

"Go, Croconaw!"

I watched, amused at the chances we both would call out a water pokemon at the same time. Vaporeon vs. Croconaw. I didn't say anything, but I knew I had won. I had Vaporeon as long as I had Espeon, since they were brother and sister. And as I trained Espeon to be able to handle her weakness against Ghost types, I had trained Vaporeon to know a variety of move types.

My opponent didn't waste any time and like he did before, he commanded his Croconaw to attack. "Rage, Croconaw!" The gator-like pokemon charge at Vaporeon in a fit of rage.

"Vaporeon, knock him back with water gun!" Vaporeon let out a cry before unleashing a powerful water gun; however to no surprise it had inflicted little damage to Croconaw. He was knocked back a little by the impact of the attack. I noticed my opponent smirk at my mistake.

I bit the inside of my lip, a little troubled at Croconaw's increasing rage. Rage's power is increased every time the pokemon is hit while it's using rage; and Croconaw's attack is naturally higher than its special attack. _I need to keep that gator at a distance..._

"Use Rage again!" The pokemon charged tackling Vaporeon before I could usher out an attack.

Vaporeon was knocked back a tad, but he slowly stood up. I quickly observed him to see if I can estimate how much damage he took. _He's still good, he didn't absorb a lot of damage that I thought he did..._ Relieved that Vaporeon's high stamina had saved him from what could've been a heavy blow, I decided to try and finish this fast. "Vaporeon! Shadow Ball!" I ordered.

"Croconaw, dodge and use Bite!" My frown deepened as I saw the glowing shadowy ball hit a tree and disperse.

"Vaporeon, use quick attack and knock him back!" I pushed aside my silly thoughts on my unintentional rhyme and focused on the battle at hand. Vaporeon cried out in reply and tackled Croconaw in a split second. "Then finish it off with shadow ball!" I had put my hopes on a critical hit. Vaporeon opened its mouth and released the shadowy orb, hitting Croconaw at point blank range. Vaporeon held a victorious pose (much like his sister) as Croconaw fainted.

The trainer growled in anger as he returned his pokemon. Vaporeon trotted to my side, happy with his victory, I patted his head deciding to have him walk around with me. I noticed the trainer about to leave, and dash up to him grabbing his arm. "Wait! I can heal your pokemon for you!" I cried out, but he sneered and pushed me away from him.

"I don't need your help! Leave me alone!" He ran off deeper into the forest and as I tried to go after him, Vaporeon tugged on my black bell bottom pants.

"What is it?" I hastily asked; Vaporeon nudged my legs and walked over to something in the grass. He nudged his noise at it and looked over at me. I glanced at the direction in which the trainer fled to, knowing that I had already lost his trail. Sighing, I walked over to Vaporeon and bent down to see what he found. I hope it was a compass, because our hopes of getting out of this stupid forest were becoming slimmer and slimmer.

"What's this?" I muttered as I saw a card lying in the patch of grass Vaporeon was pointing his noise at. I picked it up, recognizing the design to be a trainer card. I examined it, seeing who it belonged to. The picture ID was of that trainer that dashed off, he must have dropped it by mistake. I looked down at Vaporeon who looked up at me in curiosity. "This is that trainer's ID card. Good job at finding it, Vaporeon." I praised.

My gaze returned to the card; I read his name, "Sil-ver." I said, each syllable slowly rolling off my tongue. "Silver." I repeat, faster this time. A smile graced my lips. "Silver, what a wonderful name." Not realizing I was vocalizing my opinion Vaporeon scoffed and whacked my leg with his tail in disagreement.

"Vap Vaporeon." He said it with a scornful demeanor.

I laughed, patting him. He was too overprotective of me sometimes. I stood up and pocketed the trainer card, the name lingering on my thoughts. "Come, maybe we can find a way out...somehow." I mutter as Vaporeon nodded (and it almost sound like he was _laughing_ at _me_) and we followed the direction Silver had ran off to. "Hopefully if we kept on this path, we can find an exit." I said, reassuring Vaporeon who looked at me skeptically at my (poor) sense of direction.

I smiled goofily at him before looking slightly up at the trees' limbs shrouding the sky and sunlight. _Looks like I __**won't**__ be able to leave you alone now, Silver.

* * *

_

R&R please~

I am not quite proud, but I do like it. A little information: Kelsi only has three pokemon, much like Silver. However only two were shown in this chapter, she does obtain more in future chapters. Kelsi is also collecting badges, she has two as of right now.

This took place a bit after the second Rival Battle in Azalea Town, if people want an estimate of the pokemon's Levels here they are:

Silver's Pokemon

Zubat: 16

Gastly: 18

Croconaw: 20

Kelsi's Pokemon (She actually was in another region before she recently moved to Violet City, so her pokemon are several levels stronger)

Espeon: lvl 23

Vaporeon: lvl 23

?(Her starter pokemon): 26

So it's not so far fetched that Silver's pokemon (Zubat and Gastly) fainted in one hit.

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**What are your current thoughts on Kelsi?**

**How was the pokemon battle? **

**Is there anything I need to work on? More details?**

Thank you for reading~ Hope you enjoyed :)**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to.

* * *

Sorry it's a bit short. Nothing "exciting" happens, but you learn a bit more about Kelsi. Also her "mysterious" starter pokemon is revealed! I wrote this at five in the morning, so please excuse any typos. I'll probably go back and fix them when I'm not sleep deprived. Again, please no flames. Constructive criticism only. Kelsi's character- personality and such is still under construction (I would say), I hope (I REALLY hope) she's not Mary-sue. I always try to not make my characters Mary-sue, and usually I do by naming their faults first and work from there. So if she's sounds a bit mary-sue, please let me know.

* * *

Chapter Two

I stretched as soon as entered the crowded busy streets of Goldenrod City. I grinned down at Vaporeon who was restlessly staring intently at the sky scrapers. "We've finally made it to the city!"

Vaporeon shot me a skeptical stare, a look somewhere on the lines of "_We've would've made it sooner if your sense of direction wasn't so terrible._"

I only shrugged. "We were only stuck in Ilex forest for a few days. Besides, we got through route 34 pretty fast. So the days we would've taken to get through route 34 we spent in that awful forest." Vaporeon only shook his head at my failure to defend my pride. I only chuckled.

"Sorry, but I'm girl. I don't a have a pride as big as men." I smirked. "Especially not as big as your ego." Vaporeon stared at me, deciding to take as a compliment or an insult. He just held his head high and started to lead with confidence. I smiled, and followed him to the pokemon center.

As Vaporeon strode inside, I noticed a blur of red past the corner of my eyes. I paused in mid step and study the scenery. Nothing. "Vap. Vapore Vaporeon?" I turned my attention back to Vaporeon who stared at me curiously from the entryway.

I shot a reassuring smile at him, taking one last glance at the city before walking inside the Pokémon center. Few trainers were settled inside the lobby, most were out exploring the city surely. I sauntered up to one of the many relatives of Nurse Joys, "Good day Nurse Joy," I greeted and looked over to the ever so familiar pokemon, Chansey. "Good day too you too Chansey." The pink egg pokemon waved at me, chirping happily for recognition from a stranger. I learned from my travels, that these Chansey deserve a greeting as much as Nurse Joy. I don't remember how many times these Chansey had help my pokemon.

Nurse Joy smiled brightly at me. "Thank you, not many people greet Chansey."

I smiled politely and shook my head. "I should thank you and Chansey. Without you two there wouldn't be anyone to help trainers and their pokemon." Vaporeon cried out, nodding his head agreeing with me. Getting down to business, I asked Nurse Joy the reason for my stop. "Is there any chance a room is available? I would like to stay here for a few days."

Nurse Joy's head bobbed a few times, a smile never leaving her face. "Yes! Actually there's one left." I clicked my tongue. What luck!

She handed me the key and told me the room number. I took it and thanked her again before leaving to find and rest in a room. I looked down at Vaporeon who was just as excited as I was to finally rest. "Pokémon Centers are so great~! They're 100% free too!" I chimed, as we found our room. I opened the door and Vaporeon rushed inside and hopped onto the two single beds. "And usually they're booked full! But it's awesome to have a room!" I cheered as I plopped onto the soft, feathery bed. I sighed dreamily, it's not very often a trainer sleeps in a bed.

I forced myself to get up and unhooked two other pokeballs from my belt. Vaporeon paid no mind to me as he started to doze off on my bed. I released Espeon and my first and trusty pokemon, Aron. Espeon hopped up onto the bed with her brother, cuddling right next to him. I smiled at the sight and sat on the cold hard wooden floor to cuddle with Aron.

"Com'ere," I patted my lap motioning Aron over. Aron beamed and walked over, resting his round head on my thigh. A cold chill shivered through my body from the cold steely touch of Aron's armor-like body. I only pushed aside the sudden chill, and petted Aron who slowly fell asleep.

I stared down at Aron, remembering the day I received him...

* * *

**

* * *

**

**_I trailed behind Dad, who was several feet ahead of me with his Typhlosion lighting our way. I stuffed my hands in the pocket of my worn, faded jeans. I scoffed, tired and grouchy. "Why are we exploring this stupid cave at four in the morning?" _**

**_Dad ignored me and continued trekking through the cold, rocky tunnels of Granite Cave. I frowned at my dad's coldness, and trudged behind him. Typhlosion glanced back at my direction, showing the concern that my dad apparently lacked. My eyes rolled at Dad glaring at Typhlosion, who quickly focused on our path ahead. I clicked my tongue, kicking pieces of gravel with my sneakers. I dropped my heavy bag onto the ground, not caring if it got ruined or dirtied—I was too exhausted from our training on the sandy beaches of Dewford to lugged baggage through caves. _**

**_"Pick it up and carry it." My dad snapped, not looking back at me. I clicked my tongue, not caring to show my displeasure and annoyance at my dad as I heaved the heavy bag of our stuff back onto my shoulders. _**

**_We walked through the tunnels of Granite Cave for seemed like a couple of hours, till my dad finally came to a halt. I bounded next to him, curious at why he stopped our "Training" for. I saw a small pokemon, about a foot and a half big nibbling at some rocks and minerals in the cave wall. It looked like it had on steel armor on its small form; I glanced up at my dad. He held a poke ball and tossed it at the unsuspecting pokemon. I scoffed at how easy he caught the pokemon, what luck. Most pokemon you'll have to weaken before you could successfully catch it. "Why did you catch it? You already have super strong pokemon." I asked._**

**_I was startled when he handed me the pokeball. "Train it. Steel types are a lot harder to raise than most pokemon." Before I could question what he meant, Typhlosion ceased to light to dark tunnels."Dad? What's going on?" I shouted, not being able to see anything. I waited a while, and after I got no reply I knew he probably ditched me. "Che," I clicked my tongue, "Just like him." I heaved a heavy sigh, and began my training—to escape Granite Cave.

* * *

_**

**

* * *

**

A frown had worked its way onto my lips at the vivid memory. I had accidently clicked my tongue, waking Aron from his light nap. Aron looked up at me curious at my displeasure. I shot a weak smile down at him, "I was a brat back then, wasn't I?" I softly questioned the young steel pokemon. Aron blinked a couple times, before settling down to go back to sleep. I chuckled softly, knowing he would rather not dwell on my past attitude. I wouldn't either.

I rested my head at the back of the bed side, _Ugn. I'm so exhausted._ I scrambled to my knees, Aron glaring at me for waking him up again. I took a deep breath, and grabbed the heavy steel type. For being a foot and a half big, Aron was sure dang _heavy_. I heaved the little fellow onto the bed, Espeon and Vaporeon deep asleep. Aron cheered softly, happy with my decision. "Isn't this better?" I asked, Aron nodding and scooted up between Espeon and Vaporeon who slept at the foot of the bed.

Joining them on the bed, I carefully maneuvered myself under the warm quilt. I glanced at my three pokemon, before resting my head on the pillow and drifted off into an early sleep for an early rise.

* * *

Again- I apologize for it's shortness. A small tidbit: Kelsi's habit is clicking her tongue when she frustrated, annoyed, upset, or displeased. She's very reserved in the sense of not expressing her emotions. I also tried to give her pokemon personalities. I just **adore** Vaporeon and Espeon. Actually I **_adore_** Eevees and their Evolutionary Forms. Kelsi's starter was ARON! I find it a bit funny really. I used to be VERY picky on pokemon, but while playing Platinum and losing a day's worth of training and work I got frustrated and stopped playing. But after reading a pokemon fanfic- I don't even remember the name! Oooh~ :( - I guess I had a Pokemon Epiphany. Weird? Yes. But I just started catching and raising pokemon I would NEVER thought of raising before. Like Aron. People say Dragon type pokemon are hard to raise- I say "Heck NO! Steel types are!" But hey, that's my opinion. Though steel types ARE hard (not thee HARDEST) to train.

As mentioned in Chapter One- Kelsi used to live in another region which was Hoenn as revealed in this chapter. However she moved BACK to Johto. I'm not saying anything else on the matter. I will say more as the story progresses, like why she is looking for her brother. Who her brother is. Where her mother is. Where's her father _now_. And why she was in Hoenn with her father. And such.

Silver will "officially" show up next chapter.

**R&R PLEASE~ **

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**What are your current thoughts on Kelsi?The Kelsi back then, and now?  
**

**Her pokemon? What are your thoughts on her pokemon's personalities? Which pokemon type do you are the hardest to train?**

**What are your thoughts on the story? Even though not much has happened so far.**

**Is there anything I need to work on?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to.

* * *

_So Silver still doesn't appear in this chapter, because it came out differently then I had plan. In fact it works out, and I can guarantee he appears in the next chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter is short, and to be honest I don't like this chapter either. It's just...eh. And Kelsi. Kelsi is like... I don't know. She's not like any of my characters and her personality is so undefined to me. She's growing on me, yes. And I like her as a character, but she sooo... Kelsi. I don't know, I really don't._

_Aron doesn't appear except for a scene, same with Espeon. Vaporeon is the star of this chapter. Espeon will more than likely appear next chapter. Aron, won't appear until later. He's her strongest, and her trump card.

* * *

_

Chapter Three

My eyes shot opened at the peaceful silence. I sat up from the comfy bed, glancing up at the analog clock hanging from the wall across the room. "Two in the morning, huh?" I mumbled to myself. I clicked my tongue; we had overslept by an hour. I noticed my pokemon slowly stretch and get up. Climbing out of bed, I followed my Pokémon's example and stretched. I turned to my pokemon, "Who wants to come with me to explore the city?"

I glanced over at Aron who dully stared at me, his look clearly saying _"Are you insane? It's two in the morning." _Sighing, I looked over at Espeon who was grooming herself.

Espeon shot me a look while she groomed her tail, which was a bit sensitive from the battle with Silver. _"I don't care what you want to do; just don't expect me to come."_

Vaporeon shot me a quick glare and snarl before cuddling up in the covers in attempt to fall asleep. I clicked my tongue and returned the three pokemon to their pokeballs. "If Dad was here, he'll make the three of you walk the whole city all day and night without rest." I muttered. _If he was here..._ I shook my head, clearing the trivia matters away. "But he's not, so suck it up and deal with it." I snapped to myself. I was dwelling on things, things that were in the past. Things that I didn't need to be dwelling on. I clicked my tongue before getting ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

I stared at the cityscape, soaking in its majestic beauty of the night. The stars that would usually be accompanied by the shining moon had drifted down to earth to shine better throughout the crowded city. I took a deep breath; the night air was cold and crisp— it was silent. I started to explore the empty streets, cautious and alerted. I found the best time to explore was the zone between late night and early morning, however it was also to most dangerous time. Certain people only come out at night, like how certain pokemon only show itself in the darkness of night. I was too familiar with this fact; my father was one who associated with those people of the night. However, I never _knew_ who they were—I knew as much as mother did when she married him, and that isn't much at all.

I made sure to take mental notes of where certain places were, making a mental map of the large industrial city. Magnet Train Station was next to the Radio Station; Department Store across the street of the Pokémon Center. I took a seat on one of the wooden benches that were scattered throughout the city. I contemplated over the things I could get done before daybreak. _I could train, but we've done enough of that in Ilex forest. Even waking up late, there's still not much to do..._

I clicked my tongue in mild frustration. There's no way I would go back to the pokemon center, and I was starting to get uneasy traveling back and forth through Goldenrod City. I turned my attention at the southern path that led back to Route 34. I stared at the direction impassively for several of moments. _Train, or not?_ I sighed as I pulled out my PokeGear from my back pocket and glanced at the time. _4:45 AM..._

"Che, four hours to kill." A scowl of annoyance and boredom was plastered on my face; I mumbled aloud as I got up from the bench and backtracked to Route 34. "If we were still travelling, then waking up at such an ungodly hour would be beneficial." I clicked my tongue, a habit I often did. "I hate staying in cities or towns; I always seem to waste time there."

I stopped at the patches of tall grass that was on the far side of Route 34 and the gates of Goldenrod. I took a deep breath and unhooked Vaporeon's pokeball from my belt. I paused, readying myself for a grouchy Vaporeon before finally letting out him out of his pokeball. As soon as he appeared on the ground he unleashed his moody fury. I stared at him blankly, watching him hiss, snarl, growl; pretty much throw a pokemon tantrum. When he settled down, he jabbed his noise in the air and turned his back towards me. I rolled my eyes at his snooty behavior, I didn't need a pokemon whisperer tell me what he was saying. _"Why the hell did you wake me up? You don't see me waking you up before the sun's out! I'm tired. Why did you drag us back to this place. WE WERE JUST HERE YESTERDAY. Are we training? WE TRAINED IN THE STUPID FOREST FOR A WEEK." _ He probably complained about things that are irrelevant, but I just waited patiently for him to end his little hissy fit.

Sure Vaporeon and Espeon are alike in many ways, but Vaporeon was a monster during the early hours. He was even worse when he was sleep deprived. "Vaporeon, I don't mean to sound or act like I'm picking on you," He snarled in protest, but I brushed it off. "But the only reason why I brought you out to train and not the other two is because I want to use you when I battle the Gym Leader." I bent down to his height; he turned his head and watched me carefully. If there's one thing that could calm down Vaporeon when he's moody, it's battling—even the mention of battle would do the trick. "I don't doubt your strength, but the stronger you are the better." I paused quickly coming up a reason to persuade him, "Think of it this way—the sooner we win the gym match, the quicker you can go sleep."

Vaporeon stared at me in deep thought, and wagged his tail suddenly excited for some action. I laughed lightly as we started the beginning of our four-hour training marathon.

* * *

I wiped the sweat off my forehead, and stared up at the acrylic sunset. Slightly out of breath, I took a seat under a nearby tree. Vaporeon bounced enthusiastically towards me, not at all tired out from training. "Vaa~poreon!" He cried out, pumped up and ready for a gym match.

I laugh shortly, and petted his neck. "Someone's mood is better." I joked.

Vaporeon disregarded my poor joke, and purred from affectionate petting, his tail pounding the grassy plains around route 34. I grunted lightly as I pushed myself up and stretched my aching muscles. Vaporeon glanced up at me curiously concerned. I shook my head reassuringly. "Just sore. I don't have the stamina you do." Vaporeon cried and arrogantly nodded his head before prancing off leading the way back to Goldenrod.

Following Vaporeon who observed the awaking city, I pulled out my PokeGear and quickly checked the time. _9:30 am... We spent almost five hours training without any breaks... No wonder I'm dead beat exhausted..._ Vaporeon's sudden growling snapped me out of my thoughts, and I looked up startled to see a middle age business man standing in front of us. I blinked, trying to see if this apparently joyful jolly man was a threat. "Um...Can we help you...sir?" I asked uneasily.

"Hello there miss. I'm from the radio tower and we're advertising our new product for the PokeGear. Would you be interested in a Radio Card? It adds a radio feature to your PokeGear!" He exclaimed.

I started at him blankly but asking him bluntly, "What's the cost?"

His face brightened and his smile grew, making me a more uneasy. "No cost at all, miss! It's absolutely FREE!"

_Was this man on drugs? FREE? _I tried my best not to scoff at the idea of getting away with a Radio Card for _free_. "What's the catch?"

His expression never faded; in fact his smile only grew bigger. His eyes were opened wide and I was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with his face. No human could smile that big...could they?

"No catch! Here, let me install it for you miss!" I stared at him warily. I looked down at Vaporeon for some advice; he gave me a "_Sure why not_." expression.

"Erm...sure." I handed him my PokeGear and watched him install the small computer-like chip. "Um, sir... Maybe you shouldn't just give them out... Perhaps you can hold a campaign, or something. Maybe ask some questions and whoever gets them right gets the card for free and then after a while, you could sell them? That way sir, you won't go broke." I suggested.

A wave of realization washed over his face. He handed me my PokeGear, still smiling, and grabbed my hand and shook it forcefully. "Brilliant idea miss! Thank you!" He shouted and ran off towards the Radio Tower.

I blinked, before looking down at Vaporeon who shared my expression. I looked back up at stared at the direction of the radio tower. My mouth opened and closed shortly after. I shook my head, disregarding the awkwardness. We began travelling toward the Gym. I glanced down at Vaporeon who was glowing with health; I mentally questioned myself if he was even the little bit tired from training.

Vaporeon must have read my mind because he shot me a glare "_I am perfectly fine. Let's get this battle done with already!"_ I clicked my tongue at his reckless boldness; I just pray it won't be his downfall.

"Fine, let's go." Once we reached the electronic sliding doors of the Gym, Vaporeon and I shared a look of determination. We stepped through the automated door to be greeted by a cheerful teenage girl.

"Hiya! You're here early!" She greeted and bounded her way towards us, her rosy-pink hair bouncing.

"Yes, we want to get the gym battle over as soon as possible."

The girl pouted, but then smiled. "You seem confident! I assure you my pokemon is as strong as they are cute!"

_So she's the Gym Leader..._ I just nodded, observing her behavior as she led Vaporeon and me towards the battle field. _Let's just hope she's not the type to cry after losing..._

_

* * *

_

Nothing described the awkwardness that had fallen upon Vaporeon's and mine shoulders. Not even that little run-in with that business man earlier. I watched the young gym leader cry her heart out, leaning onto the referee who gave her shoulder to the crying girl. The referee shot me an apologetic look; I shrugged my shoulders and gave an impassive stare. The referee mouthed a "Thank you," before leading Whitney, who was _still _crying her heart out, to the back of the gym. Vaporeon huffed, obviously agitated with the gym leader who was acting like a sore loser.

_I must admit, wasn't there a better candidate for a gym leader? One that doesn't cry like a baby if they lose? What went through the League's head when they hired her as a gym leader?_

"Vaporeon, you deserve a good uninterrupted nap." I said, and returned Vaporeon (who was overjoyed for a nap) to his pokeball. I took a seat on one of the benchers on the side of the gym, and waited patiently for either the referee or the gym leader to come back.

Eventually, after what I assumed was at least a half an hour, the referee came out of the back room. She cleared her throat and bowed in apology. "I'm terribly sorry about that, Whitney cries like that after she loses," I sweatdropped at the apparent fact, "But losing so quickly only made it worse."

Somehow I thought I _should've _felt sorry, but I didn't. _If she can't handle a loss, then she shouldn't be a gym leader._ "Er.. yea. I have a schedule I will like to keep on track so, do I get my badge?" I dully asked. I wanted to leave this gym as soon as I could.

"Oh!" The woman cried out, remembering why I was _still here_. "Yes, here take it." She handed me my (well deserved) badge. "I must thank you for being so patient. Yesterday there was a redheaded boy who wiped out Whitney's pokemon just was quick as you, but he was terribly rude and impatient about receiving his badge." This caught my attention, _redheaded huh? So Silver was here yesterday...I wonder if..._ I pushed back my thoughts for later, and pinned my badge onto my trainer card with my other two. I pocketed my trainer card and thanked the woman.

"Thank you," I paused before walking away. I decided against inquiring the referee about the trainer yesterday, reprimanding myself that it's none of my business. My pace slowed once I walked out of the gym. I pulled out Silver's Trainer card. "But... I need to return this as soon as possible..." I mumbled before putting it away.

I clicked my tongue, the chances of me finding him is low. _Let's hope the fates aren't against me, because __**to find him, I must place aside my own priorities.**_

* * *

I don't like Whitney is HGSS. When I first played the game and she _cried_ I thought "WTH? Why is she crying? She's a Gym Leader. She shouldn't be a Gym Leader if she can't stand losing!" So I exaggerated a bit with Whitney. Reason why: If she cries of a normal difficulty battle (let's say both battling pokemon is of equal strength) then _what _is she like when she gets her $$ whooped? Hysterical probably. And the reason why the referee is a female: ALL the trainers in the gym in the game are female. Soo, why not?

Kelsi doesn't keep her badges in a fancy little case, or on her shirt. She just pins it onto her trainer card, not caring it damages it. Kelsi's not very materialistic.

If you were to compare Kelsi's adventure to the adventure of the playable character of HGSS Kelsi's adventure is a week ahead. For the sake of the story, she's the one who "initiate" that stupid campaign to get a radio card. I could say "I thought it was a cool idea, and it doesn't focus on the playable characters since they themselves are the own character in the story. It focus on Kelsi and Silver...BLAH BLAH BLAH" but I will say the real reason why- I was too lazy to write her going to the radio tower to get Whitney to go back to the the gym for her to battle and all that. Plain and simple, but the other reason is cool too :3

Tidbit of the ending, the bolded font is Kelsi using her "principle formula".

**R&R PLEASE~ **

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**Vapreon, who likes him? (I like the pokemon Vaporeon, just not Kelsi's Vaporeon. XD)**

**Who agrees/disagrees with me on the topic of Whitney?**

**What are your thoughts on the story? Even though not much has happened so far.**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon

herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to.

* * *

* * *

Sorry it's a short chapter. I want to thank all whose reviewed and critic my story, I am beginning to be proud of this fanfic. I tried an incorporated info into the story, but I don't like to overload the reader all at once with info, and I just like to go over at the bottom of each chapter with my thoughts on some things that's occurred in the story so far. Like I said in chapter 3, Silver does official appear in this chapter, but not in the way people probably expected. Yes I am a mean writer, and I'm sorry.

Also, I wanted to say that my goal page number for each chapter is 3 pages (not that long, but at least it means quicker updates). Why I have that goal page number is, I would like to finish a chapter within a week's time and I believe that's a reasonable page amount. Considering I try and write at least a paragraph a day, even if I'm in a writer's funk (aka WRITERS BLOCK).

I had lots of trouble with this chapter. THREE VERSIONS. But I am pleased with the overall result. ENJOY~

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

I clicked my tongue, annoyed at indecisive elderly man who stood at the front of the line in the doughnut shop. People were getting fed up with waiting and leaving the line that had accumulated over the past hour. Eventually I ended up behind the confused grandfatherly man. The irritated clerk, seethed through her clenched teeth. "What are you going to have mister?"

The old man licked his lips, opening and closing them sharply. "Er, I'll have... the um... no... um..."

Tired of wasting time over an indecisive old geezer, I tapped his shoulder. "Sir, Could you please hurry up?" I dully asked, trying not to sound rude. The elderly deserved some respect, especially ones who lived over sixty years.

The old man turned his attention towards me, a startled expression of apprehension written all over his wrinkled face. "Oh! My goodness! Yes, yes. You go ahead my dear. I'm sorry; I didn't think I was keeping up traffic." I raised my eyebrow, but nodded. _Didn't anyone told this old man to move?_

I watched the old man step aside and continued to stare at the menu of the wide doughnut variety. I returned my focus to the relieved clerk. I placed 100 pokedollars on the counter, "I would like," I paused, swiftly scanning over the menu board. "Four Niniku Rainbow Sprinkle Doughnuts, three Doughnuts with Tamato filling with sprinkles, and five Liechi doughnuts with Ganlon Glaze."

The clerk nodded, "That will be 98 pokedollars." and placed the 100 pokedollars into the cash-register. She handed me my change and gathered my order from the fresh, newly baked doughnuts on the rack behind her. I nodded my thanks to the clerk as she handed me the large colorful polka-dotted doughnut box.

I slowly made my way back to the pokemon center, weaving my way through the busy crowded streets of Goldenrod. Today was my last day I was going to spend in Goldenrod, and I was going to gather as many clues as I could to find Silver.

* * *

I yawned, exhausted from running around the city. Of course the fates would decide to conspire against me and set me off track. Apparently my red headed trainer that I have searching all day for clues had left for Ecruteak City right after his gym battle. As soon as I had found out, I had immediately packed up and left for Ecruteak City. I needed to catch up to him, which meant I needed to move my schedule up by two days.

Espeon led the way, with me tiredly trudging behind her. We rounded the corner after the bright green sign that read "Route 35." I watched her walk a few steps faster than she needed, I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior. She was giving me a hard time, because I chose Vaporeon to battle the Gym Leader with.

I wasn't going to spoil her, no matter how much she wanted me to. I quickened my pace, following her silently; despite my aching muscles. They were still sore from the intense training yesterday with Vaporeon. Espeon scoffed and ran off ahead; I glared and ran after her. My eyes widen at the camera shoot that was going on several feet ahead of Espeon. "ESPEON! WATCH OUT!" I cried out, trying to warn my bullheaded psychic pokemon.

I slowed my pace, cringing at the collision of Espeon and camera equipment. _Gah! I hope nothing broken! I don't have money to replace professional camera equipment!_ I strolled over, and picked up a staggering Espeon who was dizzy from the harsh impact. A middle age man, who was starting to bald glowered at me; however his expression lessened into a delighted expression. I ignored the man, and focused on tending to Espeon's bump that was starting to form when she, to mildly put it, head-butted the photographer's equipment. From what I observed from the set and single photographer, he was taking pictures of the landscape, if it was anything else this whole route would be blocked and a LOT more people would be stationed.

Espeon mewed quietly, and patted her head wound with her paw wincing slightly. I petted her and rocked her in my arms, hoping to have her sleep. Although my focus was on Espeon, I warily watched the photographer gather and fix up his set with lightning fast speed. He seemed mighty happy for someone who got their equipment head-butted. "Erm, sir? I'm terribly sorry about this, is anything damaged sir?"

"My name is Cameron the Photographer! You look so photogenic! Why not have you picture taken?" I opened my mouth to decline, but the highly energetic man shoved me and my Espeon (who I held in my arms) in front of a paper screen. I heard a click, and the next thing I knew I was flash blinded. I blink, trying to gain my sight, Espeon groaned, probably also affected by the flash. I heard shuffling, and as I regained my full sight the man, Cameron, shoved some papers into a bag (I believe one of them was the photo he took just now) and grinned at me. "That came out perfect! If you want to see it, visit our website on one of the P.C's in the Pokémon Center!"

"But-," I started, but just as fast as his mood changed he was gone and down the road heading towards Goldenrod. Espeon mewed blankly, and I nodded. "I agree. That was awkward."

I looked down at Espeon, "What am I going to do with you?" I said playfully, rubbing her head. "You've gone and hurt yourself again." I mumbled, and carefully rubbed her sore bump.

"Espe..." She whined, relaxing in my arms. I sighed, and continued my once again delayed schedule.

* * *

I took a break and sat on the edge of the National Park's fountain, watching Espeon playing with the water next to me. I pulled out my PokeGear and examined the map. _Two more routes to follow, Route 36 and 37... _I clicked my tongue; _There is no way we can make it before the sun sets, so unless we pull off an all-nighter it'll take several days to get to Ecruteak City..._ I glanced up at the sky, already noticing the caramel reds and oranges paint the west. I clicked my tongue once more, standing up from my seat. I pocketed my PokeGear, and picked up Espeon who whined at going off and traveling again. "Shush," I asserted at her, "We need to go. We wasted a half a day's time at Goldenrod, and even more time with your little..." I paused, "Accident."

Espeon huffed, frowning as she patted the slight bump on her head with her paw. I rolled my eyes at her sensitive pride. We started our way through the National Park, which people were starting to pack up and leave. Espeon's ears perked up right as the exit towards Route 36 was in view; I heard faint yelling and a Pokémon's cry. Espeon and I stole glances from each other, sharing the same thoughts. I made a detour and ran in the direction, Espeon hopped down from my arms and led me to the source.

Normally, I would've left whatever the problem was alone. However, my instincts told me I needed to go and investigate. Even against my nagging conscious that keep screaming at me to leave whatever the matter was alone, for it had nothing to do with me and I had to get to Ecruteak City as soon as I could. Espeon let out a growl and came to a stop, and once I caught up to her I saw what made her get offensive.

I clicked my tongue at the sight, disgust written all over my face. There, stuck in a shrub full of thorns was a young Murkrow with a disfigured wing (which I knew was definitely broken) and a couple of punk boys throwing rocks at it. I could tolerate people that had ideologies of weak and strong concepts. I could tolerate people who were rude, cold. I could tolerate overdramatic people. I could tolerate people who would lie straight in your face. I could tolerate people who jumped to conclusions. I could tolerate people who spread rumors. I, however, will not tolerate people who prey and torture something- human or pokemon, who was defenseless or unarmed.

"HEY!" I shouted, glaring at the two youngsters.

The youngsters noticed me and my Espeon and fled, Espeon snarled and watched them flee. I scoff, and clicked my tongue. "Che, cowards." I muttered, but slowly approached the wounded and frightened Murkrow. _This is strange though, Murkrows usually don't appear till nightfall..._

I kneeled down, but the young female Murkrow started to freak out only tangling itself more in the shrubs and making her wing worse. Espeon slowly walked up to my side, "Es, Espeon Espe Espeon Eon..." She mewed softly, as if soothing the frightened pokemon.

Murkrow eyed me warily, and I started to gently untangle her from the shrubs. "Shh," I whispered, trying to free her broken wing. Once she was free, I picked her up careful not to make her wing any worse. "I need to get you to a pokemon center, fast." Murkrow cried out, weak and wary. I rocked her gently, trying to sooth her; I looked down at Espeon who watched me intently waiting for our next move. "We need to hurry, I'm gonna have you stay with us. This Murkrow can't move, let alone battle without permanently damaging her wing." Espeon nodded, and started to dash leading the way to Route 36.

* * *

I glanced back, wondering if that group of Sudowoodo would be a problem for future travelers. I shook my head clearing the trivia matter away, and focused on the injured Murkrow that I held firmly in my arms. Espeon came to a quick stop, ears perking up. I watched her curiously, and clicked my tongue watching her dash off. Knowing that I better follow her, I ran after her praying whatever attracted her attention would be beneficial towards our situation.

I need to get this Murkrow to a pokemon as soon as I could, potions and full heals could only do so much and this wing was far beyond what I could do. Even with this makeshift cast I quickly assembled (with some help of that group of Sudowoodo to gather the materials) it needed to be treated by a specialist. I bit my lip, and stared down at the sleeping Murkrow (luckily I knew some berries mixes that _puts _pokemon _asleep_.) _I don't know how long it's been broken or how bad but if it's as bad I fear then..._ I glanced down at the young Murkrow, _It will never fly..._

Espeon let out a chirp as she sat down, tail wagging. I got up to her and a smirk worked its way onto my lips. _The irony..._ I glanced down at Espeon and praised her, "Excellent job, Espeon~!"

I focused my attention on the pokemon battle that was engaged in front of us. I quickly observed the Psychic-type Trainer who frowned in frustration as his Abra fainted, and moved my focus on to a too familiar Croconaw. And as the Psychic-type Trainer fled, my eyes locked onto crimson silver ones. I smirked, "We should really stop meeting up like this..." I paused, disregarding his sharp glare. "Silver."

* * *

Ok, so I said Silver _will appear,_ but I didn't say _how long_ he would... (I'm pretty sure I didn't...)

So yea. That annoying Sudowoodo that's in the game that blocks that fork in the road toward Violet City and Ecruteak Town was part of that "group of Sudowoodo". Eh, just blame Kelsi.

I feel bad for Murkrow, they're pretty awesome. I won't say what happens to it, but let's see~

If they have Pokemon Candy (Pokeblocks) and Pokemon Bread (Poffins) why not doughtnuts? THEY HAVE TO HAVE DOUGHNUTS IN THE POKEMON WORLD! Doughnuts are, like, UNIVERSAL. You _**can't**_** not** have doughnuts (but to be honest I'm not a big doughnut fan XD) no matter what world. So why not use berries (yes all of those are real berries) to make doughnuts and glaze?

And there's more of Espeon's character- _clumsy_. Who knew? XD

Anyway, Cameron the photography- stalker? Maybe. Cool? Yes, you can take pictures! But I didn't want to make the whole Kelsi's PC thing, cuz it just sounded weird. So the PC has the storage box, video phone (like in the anime) and is a computer with internet. So to access Cameron's pictures would be via his website. (Which probably adds to stalker concept...) But one thing bothers me... HOW CAN HE BE AT SEVERAL PLACES AT ONCE! Is he like some type of alien?

**R&R PLEASE~ **

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**Espeon- What are your thoughts on her?  
**

**What are your thoughts of Berry Doughnuts?**

**What are your thoughts on Kelsi so far?**

**Cameron the Photographer- Stalker or not? Alien or not?**

**What are your thoughts on the story? Even though not much has happened so far.**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** _Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon_

_herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to._

* * *

Another chapter? YES! And it's three pages long! But still it's short, so I apologize. But~

You learn more about Kelsi. AND WHAT'S THIS? THE IDENTITY OF HER BROTHER IS REVEALED?

XD

I'm on a sugar rush, and I wrote this chapter at like, 3-5 AM. So excuse any typos and such. Silver does hold half the chapter, and he will have a consistent role as main male character from chapters now on.

And I hope this chapter is random. I tried to make it flow, but lack of sleep and a cold can break one's concentration- especially at 3-5 AM. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"You." He growled, sneering at me. "What the hell do you want?"

I fished out his trainer card from my back pocket and walked towards him. I held it out for him, balancing Murkrow in my left arm. "You had dropped it in Ilex Forest." I explained; he snatched it from my hand and I moved my arm back to securely carry Murkrow.

He scoffed, and turned his back towards me. "If you have been tracking me just to return this, you wasted your time wimp." With that, he started to leave heading up the path towards Ecruteak City. I motion Espeon to follow as I walked several paces behind him. _So, he replaced it. I should've figured as much. I would've done the same; the chances of finding it would be slim after all. _

Silver glared back at me, "Why are you following me, wimp?" Espeon turned her head away, obviously not pleased with his attitude. I, however, just let his attitude be. I didn't see the point in getting flustered and upset over someone's personality flaw. And I sure was used to it.

"I'm heading towards Ecruteak City too," I stated mildly, looking at him coolly.

He only scoffed, and noticed the Murkrow in my arms. He sneered, returning his gaze to the path in front of us. "What's good is a pokemon if they can't battle? You're wasting you pathetic time on that stupid weak Murkrow."

I shrugged, not caring if he saw it (how could he? He's several paces ahead...) I replied dully, just give a verbal input. "I wouldn't say I'm wasting my time. A true trainer can turn a Pokémon's weakness into strength." I stated. His shoulders stiffened. _Touché, but... _I glanced down at the sleeping Murkrow, whose face was contorted in pain; _she won't survive on her own if she loses her ability to fly... Unless..._ I let my mind wander as glowing old fashioned lanterns of Ecruteak City came into view.

I bite my lip, staring at Silver's back. "Silver," I started but paused from trying to spark up what probably would be a one-sided conversation.

"Don't go spurting out my name like that girl." He scolded, his voice dripping with venom. I clicked my tongue, _So he doesn't like his name be spoken, but now that I think about I know his name, but not vice versa..._

"Fine," I paused, a tiny smirk forming on my face, "_Passerby Boy_." I addressed him as, Espeon snickered at my remark. My expression faded to a blank one as he whipped his head around and glared at Espeon and me from the corners of his eyes. "My name is Kelsi." I introduced, only to get ignored. I shrugged off his silence.

"Are you going to challenge the gym leader?" I inquired, actually quite curious as of when he plans of leaving the city where. _I don't know why I feel so interested in his personal business, perhaps maybe because you spent the last several days obsessing in finding him. _I mentally scolded myself; _It's none of my business_.

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" He spat, answering my question with his question.

As we came to the city gates, I looked over at the pokemon center. "Ok, let me rephrase my _stupid question_," I stated dully, mocking his answer to my question. "When are you planning on leaving the city?" The look (of repulsion mixed with a glare) told me what I already knew; _It's none of my business._ I watched him head off somewhere else in the city, as I headed my way towards the Pokémon Center, breaking out into a quick sprint.

I was probably expecting too much, I don't know why I was expecting a conversation with the person who reminded me so much of my da- I stopped in my tracks. Realization hitting me like a ton of bricks.

_Dad. He reminds me so much of Dad... Is that why...? Because I miss Dad? _I stood there, lost in my thoughts and flashbacks.

_He left though._ I bit my lip and started to walk again, Espeon slowly trailing behind me observing me. _I'm not surprised he just up and left me in Violet City, that's just like him..._

_He wasn't social, nor did he concern himself in matters that didn't concern him... He wasn't the best father, either. He never showed much affection, towards me or even mother and ...

* * *

_

* * *

"_**Pack your stuff." Daddy demanded as he stomped into my bedroom. I looked up from my plush Pikachu doll. **_

"_**Why, daddy?" I asked, titling my head confused at the rush.**_

_**I cowered under his sharp glare, "PACK YOUR STUFF." He demanded, his voice rising to louder deep decibel but not quite a yell. He tossed a camping backpack in front of me. I winced as he slammed the door, his heavy footsteps pounding against the hall floor towards the stairs. Slowly I crawled towards the pack and picked up the large pack that was my height and staggered towards my bed, starting to pack up my things without a sound. **_

_**Once I was done, Dad came and grabbed the pack and grabbed my hand firmly in his and dragged me downstairs. My mom was holding and rocking my younger brother asleep, and glared at Daddy. Mommy put my bother down onto the loveseat as she and Daddy walked outside; I could faintly hear them yelling and shouting at each other. I wobbled my way towards my brother, who shared mine and Daddy's charcoal tinted hair. I patted his sleeping head, and gave him a hug and a kiss on the head before my Dad stormed back inside and dragged me outside to his car. Mommy gave me a hug and a kiss, "I love you, Kelsi. You take care, ok?" I returned the affection and climbed into the back seat of Daddy's car. And watched my Mom start to tear up and frown angrily at Dad before rushing inside.**_

_**My dad climbed into the car and started the engine. I watched as we drove away from our medium rosy azure home, "Daddy, why are we leaving?" I sat in awkward silence, my Dad focusing on the road. I sunk in my seat, I had a feeling I won't see Mommy and Ethan for a long time.

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

I snapped out of my thoughts as Espeon was mewing softly and pawing my crimson burgundy boots. I smiled weakly down at her and rushed the Murkrow into the Pokémon Center, who Nurse Joy rushed to my side once Murkrow's disfigured wing came into view. She swiftly wheeled Murkrow into surgery room, Chansey following Nurse Joy and helping her diligently. "You can wait right here, this wing is in terrible shape. It definitely will need emergency care." She told me before heading back into the surgical room.

I patted Espeon, whose eyes were starting to droop. "You've been a very good girl. Take a nice long rest." I praised softly as I returned Espeon to her pokeball. I stared at the lighted sign above the door that signal '_Surgery In Session'_.

I took a seat in one of the waiting chairs that sat off to the side, and sunk down losing myself in my thoughts and feelings.

_I miss my family. There's no doubt about it. I miss my father, no matter how cold and closed off from the world he was. I miss my mother, who I don't know if she is still in our old home. And I miss my brother the most... _I looked up at the ceiling, twiddling my thumbs. _Where are you Ethan?_

_

* * *

_

So yea. I totally went there. Ethan is Kelsi's little bro. _But don't hate me yet_, there's a TWIST! Nothing dramatic (maybe a litte) but nothing like soap-operas drama.

Kelsi misses her family. That's very reasonable for teen who go out and travel the world. I think it makes her even more non-mary sue like. _And_ so don't expect lots of Fluff toss every where. I wanna try and keep Silver in character as much as I can (but he does warm up a tad like in the game but not _much_). I have ideas on how this Adventure/Romance genre is gonna work, so bare with me :3

Murkrow, I feel awful about what's gonna happen next chapter. Murkrows are awesome. I'm just happy I'm on chapter five! That's like a friggin MIRACLE for me. XD

Again, I apologize for chapter shortness. I know readers like long chapters (I do too, but I understand if it's not :3) but I don't want to have it where I ditch it for a loong while. (Ahem, like some of my other stories...) BUT I don't want to jinx anything so I'll shut up now.

**R&R PLEASE~ **

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**What are your thoughts on Kelsi so far?  
**

**Did I get Silver's Character right? Ok? What?  
**

**Murkrow- What do you think's gonna happen? What do you think of Murkrows generally, good pokemon or not?  
**

**What are your thoughts on the story? Even though not much has happened so far.**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** _Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon_

_herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to._

* * *

So... Chapter Six. Again I'm sorry it's a bit short. I've been sick with a sinus infection so I haven't been up to being on the computer long. Let alone write. But I eventually got it done :3

So yea, Silver (though i promoted him a main Character) doesn't appear in this chapter (cuz it is short) but Kelsi does find him again next chapter~ And a person she doesn't expect to see~~ ;) Hint, hint, wink wink. Not much happens in this chapter, but it leads to some action in the next chapter.

Also, I wanted to thank everyone whose reviewed and left they're opinions and thoughts and tips. I really appreciate it all~

:D

And there is a new character revealed in this chapter, not so much a "reoccurring" main supporting character. This new character is base on a friend of mine. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

I must've dozed off, because I awoke to Nurse Joy gently nudging my shoulder. "Miss," Nurse Joy hesitated, trying to recall my name from her memory. "Miss Johnson, the surgery was a success. We put its wing in a cast; it shouldn't use that wing for several months. However," I stared at her sad and weary face; I had a feeling what she was going to say next. "The wing's bone structure was shattered, and we had to replace it with a metal structure with a mesh. I'm afraid the unbalancing weight will prevent it from flying."

I took a sharp inhale a nodded, "Can you take me to her?" I asked, standing from my seat. Nurse Joy nodded and led me to the room Murkrow was in. Once I entered, Nurse Joy left me alone and returned to her station at the Pokémon Center's front desk. I slowly made my way towards the small twin bed were Murkrow slept, a bandage cast wrapped tightly around her wing. I kneeled down at the bedside, and slowly petted her. I stiffened as she moved a bit in her sleep; I withdrew my hand.

Slowly I grabbed an empty pokeball from my belt and stared at it, then shifted my gaze towards Murkrow. _I don't want to wake her up, but... _ I bit the inside of my lip and gently activated the pokeball; I crossed my fingers hoping it would be a quick catch. _If it doesn't succeed then I'm gonna wait till she's awake, I don't want it to wake her up..._ My shoulders relaxed a bit when I heard the _'click!'_. Swiftly, I released her from the pokeball relieved she was still asleep. _I hope I didn't just make a major mistake..._ Brushing aside my inner battles, I stood up and grabbed a chair that was across the room and dragged it to the bedside, careful to not wake up Murkrow.

I sunk deep into the chair, crossing my legs and twiddling my thumbs. I needed to organize my thoughts and feelings, and I took the current silence as an opportunity to. I inhaled sharply, and relaxed my shoulders as I breathed out slowly. I closed my eyes, and started the beginnings of sorting my thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Murkrow was taking the news pretty well. I watched from a small distance away, Espeon awkwardly comforting Murkrow who was sobbing uncontrollably. Espeon mewed at her soothingly, narrowing her eyes at me from behind Murkrow's back for dumping the troubled Murkrow onto her. I shrugged my shoulders, and crossed my legs sitting in a nice reading chair. Espeon stuck her tongue at me when Murkrow wasn't looking; I rolled my eyes at her. _Espeon's such a selfishly kind pokemon._ I begrudgingly stood from the chair, and strolled to the bed. "Thank you Espeon." Was all I told her before returning her to her pokeball.

"Murkrow..." I began, taking a seat next to her on the plush bed. "I know it's hard to accept the fact you can't fly, and that you're thinking why must you go through with this when it wasn't even your fault that all this happen." I said softly, pulling her into my lap.

Murkrow avoided eye contact and stared down at the bed quilt. I gently stroked her head, "And I give you my word as a trainer, that I will help you through this. I can train you where you can defeat your weaknesses." I told her, smiling. Murkrow met my gaze, a mixed look of skepticism and hope swirled in her eyes. I just smiled, and held her close.

* * *

I clicked my tongue, staring at the sign hanging up on the Gym's locked doors. Murkrow looked at me curiously from her spot on my shoulder. "Closed," I mumbled, and stuffed my hands into my pockets and walked around the streets of Ecruteak City.

"Mur! Murkrow!" Murkrow piped, flapping her good wing and pointed towards a miniature lagoon with a fountain. I shot a curious glance at Murkrow and made my way towards the lagoon, wondering what got Murkrow's attention. Murkrow silently motioned to a teenage girl (probably a year or so older than I) tossing rocks into the lagoon.

"Curse him! What is he thinking?" I raised my eyebrows at the lone lady cursing and shouting furiously at herself by the lagoon.

I quickly debated with myself whether I should see what's wrong with the girl, or just ignore it. I glanced at Murkrow who seemed intrigued with the girl, _why not? Nothing else to do since the gym's closed..._ "Is everything alright?" I asked. The girl jumped, dropping the pebbles that she gripped tightly in her hands, startled.

"Ah!" She abruptly faced my direction and straightened her pale green bucket hat with a chocolate brown ribbon. "Y-yea. I'm fine." The girl stuttered, recovering from the unintentionally fright I gave her.

I clicked my tongue and stared at her impassively, not impressed at her obvious lie. "Shouting at one's self is not a sign that they're ok." I stated dully as Murkrow cooed in agreement.

The girl's cerulean azure eyes traveled to Murkrow's wing, I kept my sharp gaze on her and cut her off before she changed the subject. "Broken wing," I replied swiftly, trying to stay on topic. "So what's got you so angry?" I asked, hoping I wasn't landing myself into some kind of soap opera plotline.

The girl huffed, and crossed her arms as she faced the lake. "I'm not angry!" She shouted, not clear on the fact she's in denial.

I rolled my eyes, "Of you're not ang-," I started before I got cut off.

"I can't believe him!" She suddenly shouted, roughly kicking a pebble into the lagoon. "Closing the gym suddenly like that! Even when Eusine hasn't even reached here yet! Then he has the nerve to say it's his duty to investigate the tower! He just wants to get closer to that legendary pokemon Ho-Oh!" I blinked not expecting that banter, especially with the mention of a legendary. Usually people keep Legendary Pokémon's names secret, not blurt them out.

I opened my mouth, trying to pull an answer from my slowly churning mind. How do I answer to _that_? Murkrow supplied a lovely innocent clueless remark that saved me from my speechlessness. "Mur?" She asked, obliviously confused about what the girl ranted on about.

The girl sighed, and fell onto her rear and brought her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry to have shouted like that." She mumbled glumly.

I knelt down and sat Indian style; Murkrow hopped down from my shoulder and wobbled her way towards the girl. "Murk? Mur?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. The girl smiled weakly and petted Murkrow's head.

"That looks like a really secure and extensive cast." She said, observant of Murkrow's health.

I played along, and let the subject slide to Murkrow. "Had a wing replacement last night." I replied coolly, earning a dumbstruck expression from the girl.

"Last night? Why is it out? Let alone, up and about?" She snapped, clearly upset at me letting Murkrow roam around with me.

"Obviously to give it fresh air. It's not like I'm sending it into battle." I snapped back, startling myself mentally. Usually I'm not so expressive with my emotions, but I suppose stress has really stretched my patience and nerves thin. "Besides, Murkrow was the one who insisted to travel the city." I added, gentler with my tone.

Murkrow chirped, and hopped her way back to me. A silence fell on us, an awkward silence. However, Murkrow seemed immune to the awkwardness as she childishLY sang and stared around at the scenery distractedly. "She lost her ability to fly due to her injury thanks to some punks. I found her, brought her here and now she's my newest pokemon." I explained shortly, as I watched Murkrow stare at the rushing water from the fountain.

The girl fell silent, before she replied with a hint of admiration in her voice (I was starting to wonder if she had these mood swings often...) "Most people wouldn't have bothered to keep a permanently handicapped pokemon." She muttered.

I let out a dry laugh, as a smile escaped to my lips as Murkrow spun around happily. "I'm not most people." The girl shot me an amused smirk.

"No, you're not. You're an interesting trainer..."

"I'm a skilled trainer." I replied, inserting my two cents of my opinion of my skills.

"I assure you, I am one to."

"Kelsi." I introduced, recognizing the familiar atmosphere.

"Rena." She responded as we both stood up. I picked up Murkrow and placed her onto my shoulder again. Somehow competitive tension had thickened between us, two strangers.

Our eyes locked, as we got into a stance. I reached for Vaporeon's pokeball from my belt as she mimicked my actions. I clicked my tongue, amused. It's been a long while since I've had a rival.

* * *

Hm.. So Kelsi has a rival- though i wouldn't call it a rival that you should expect a lot of. Rena mostly stays in Ecruteak City, hm... wonder why? XD

And Murkrow! Gasp! I'm SORRY! I was mean to it, yes, but it's a nice change in typical pokemon, yea? A flying pokemon that can't fly. I wanted to try and make this not the typical pokemon oc story with legendary pokemon or super strong pokemon or anything like that.

Also, no Kelsi does not catch any legendary pokemon. She knows SOME info on them, not much, but she knows the names of some. I'm just making this clear.

Again, Sorry it's short. But it is three pages, my minimum page number per chapters.

Er... I think that's I have to say. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.

**R&R PLEASE~ **

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**What are your thoughts on Kelsi so far?  
**

**Rena, what do you think of Rena so far? (though I know there's not much to base an idea on...)  
**

**Murkrow- What are your impressions of it so far?**

**What do you think of Murkrow's now lack of flight?**

**What are your thoughts on the story? Even though not much has happened so far.**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** _Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon_

_herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to.

* * *

_

_WOW! Chapter seven! I pulled through! Usually when I start another fanfic, one that's of a totally different anime/game I would abandon the previous! But not this time! YAHOO! (I actually like ... :3)_

_I apologize it's a bit short, but I got to the part I wanted to get to for this chapter._

_Oh! I also want to make a point of this, since several people have mentioned Kelsi's often tongue-clicking. That's her habit, bad habit actually. She is not expressive, and she expresses it through that. So she does do it often. Annoying? Habits usually are. So I apologize if any of you think differently, but Kelsi keeps her annoying tongue clicking (it's annoying to me too, cuz I hate using the same line! Clicked tongue, clicked tongue! argh! XD)_

_Where's Aron? He'll show up very very soon~ Very very soon :3_

_I want to apologize if the story is seeming very slow at the moment, because it kind of is... But there is a surprise at the end~! And expect Silver (I know I said it before but I mean it this time~~) a lot more now~~!

* * *

_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"One on one?" Rena asked, I gave a swift nod.

"Go! Houndour!" Rena called out, as a strong healthy Houndour stood offensively.

"Vaporeon!" I could feel my mind being overwhelmed with caution and strategies. _Even though I have the type advantage, Houndour could still win if I'm, not careful..._

"Vaporeon use surf!" I quickly ordered.

"Vaporr!" Vaporeon cried out, unleashing a wave of water towards Houndour.

Rena narrowed her eyes at me, "Houndour jump to dodge!"

I clicked my tongue as the wave of water passed under Houndour. Vaporeon growled at his miss, and Rena smirked. I carefully watched, bracing myself with her next move. "Houndour, use sunny day then Solarbeam!" I cursed mentally, _Rena knows to cover her weakness as well... and with sunny day out... _I quickly scanned the scenery, till my eyes darted towards the lagoon.

"Vaporeon! Jump and hide in the lagoon to dodge Solarbeam!" Vaporeon let out a cry before jumping and diving in the lagoon. _Since Vaporeon's DNA is so close to water molecules he could melt into water... I hope I could use this to our advantage..._ Dust kicked up from the solar blast; I shielded my eyes with my forearm. I stared at the dark fire type hound, and subconsciously clicked my tongue. _I already have a type advantage; however that Houndour has the upper hand now. Especially with that stupid Sunny Day and Solarbeam... All of Vaporeon's water attacks are halved now..._

"If you think hiding is going to help you win, you're sadly mistaken!" Rena shouted, confident at her current upper hand.

I glanced up at the bright sunny sky, shining warm light on our battle. _However, Vaporeon knows the move that can change this turn of events._ "Vaporeon!" I called out, Vaporeon's watery cry echo from the Lagoon. "Come out of the lagoon and use Rain Dance!" I commanded assertively, keeping my face straight. However I smiled mentally at Rena's priceless face, her jaw dropped as her expression turned to a deep frown. Vaporeon wiggles its body, dancing on all fours. I shifted my gaze and noticed the clouds gathering, blocking out the intense sunlight. As is started to drizzle I took my chance. "Now, Vaporeon! Use Surf again!" I shouted, paying no mind at the rain that was slowly soaking my clothes.

"Houndour! Dodge it!" Rena yelled, frustration was evident in her voice. Houndour nodded, obviously bothered by the increasing rainfall. I grinded my teeth, watching Houndour carefully as Vaporeon called up another wave; but I released the pressure from my jaw once I saw the attack washing over Houndour. The water eventually washed away into the lagoon leaving a fainted Houndour and an arrogant prideful Vaporeon. Slowly the rain clouds dispersed a few second after the one on one match.

I couldn't help but sigh of relief. I knelt down and praised Vaporeon before returning him to his pokeball. Rena gave kudos to her pokemon before returning the tired Houndour to its pokeball. "You're good." Rena complimented me. I shifted a bit, and stood. I wasn't quite used to compliments.

"You're not bad yourself." I replied, as we both walked towards each other sharing a handshake.

I glanced down at my soaked clothes, and over at Rena's equally soaked outfit. I shrugged, but pointed at her sopping wet shirt and vest. "Sorry." I mumbled dully, as she laughed waving her hand dismissively in the air.

"Ahaha, nah it's ok." Rena paused, her eyes brightening as she snapped her fingers and grabbed my hand before dragging me off into the city. "You can dry off at my place!"

"Eh...?" I blinked, trying to take in all this. I stumbled several times at the fast pace Rena dragged me by.

* * *

"Thank you for drying off my clothes." Rena only waved it off as we took a seat a local café.

"Psh, it was no biggie. Anyway," I leaned back my chair, nodding her to continue. "Are you planning on taking on the gym leader?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Was, but it's closed." I noticed Rena's shoulders stiffen, and clench her fists. "And I take it you know why?"

Rena only smiled and a mischievous glint shined in her eyes. "Why not you visit the burned tower for answers?"

* * *

I stared at the old, unstable tower that reeked of charred wood and charcoal. I scrunched my noise up in displeasure. I wasn't much of a fan of strong aromas. Taking a deep breath I made my way up the stairs to the creaky burnt tower. The sight inside wasn't much better as the sight outside, if anything it was probably worse. _Why would Rena want me to come here?_ I noticed a rather large gaping hole in the middle of the floors. _I'm glad I decided to keep my pokemon inside their pokeball..._ Slowly I peeked over, and almost fell over by shock. _There are three Legendaries at the bottom of the tower! _

"Those are the three Legendaries Pokémon that travel around the world." I abruptly turned around to notice a rather professional looking young man enter the tower behind me. "Raikou, Entei and Suicune."

I opened my mouth to speak, but shortly closed it and turned around to glance down at the anxious looking legendaries. I was still trying to get over my shock, _Never have I been so close...!_ I quickly whipped around at stared at the young man, stuttering- something I wasn't used to. "I-is that w-why the g-gym is closed?" I asked weakly, motioning with my hand at the large gaping hole that showed the three legendaries clearly.

"Sadly, yes." The young man brushed his hair back with his hand, "My friend, Morty- the gym leader, offered to help investigate the appearance of these three pokemon. He is actually over there." I looked over to the corner the young man gestured towards. I quickly studied the serious looking gym leader who was silently observing the three pokemon in deep thought. "He closed the gym in the mean time. By the way, my name is Eusine. Now if you excuse, miss, I need to talk to my friend." I scooted out of his path; my gaze lingered on him chatting with the blond gym leader. _So he's the cause of the gym's temporary closure..._

I turned around and stared down to the bottom floor, still in shock of this. My body stiffened as the Legendary Thunder Pokémon's eyes locked onto mine. Something overpowered me and made me stumble backwards, my legs becoming weak. However in my flustered behavior, I accidentally bumped into someone who entered the tower behind me. "Watch it!" A very familiar voice snapped at me, snapping me out of my funk. I turned around to apologize to the red head, but his eyes narrowed at the realization of who knocked into him. "Oh, it's you." He spat disgustedly.

I just stared at him, somehow unexpectedly calm. It was as if all of a sudden, there weren't three legendary pokemon on bottom floor behind me. "Yes, it's me." I replied lamely, "But what are you doing here?" I inquired, trailing behind him curiously as he walked over towards the stairs the led to the bottom of the tower. I pushed aside my wondering mind that was bothered by my sudden calmness that I suspected had to do with Silver's presence. _He just reminds me of my father_. I used that excuse and filed away the thought.

"Only a strong trainer can tame legendaries. But you wouldn't know that." His voice was awfully smug, though I didn't protest on the matter. _Would it honestly make a difference if I corrected him, saying the last time we fought I won? _

"SILVER!" A voice cried out through the tower, catching Silver's and mine's attention. Silver glared at the intruder, I turned around to see who else knew of Silver's name (since he didn't seem to the one who just gives out his name to complete strangers.)My lower jaw hung agape at the person. My heartbeat sped a thousand times faster.

There, several feet in front of me, was my brother. My baby brother Ethan.

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! Mwuahaha ack! :cough: :cough: Yea I'm mean and I intentionally left it off there._

_Kelsi does not catch any Legendary Pokemon. I repeat **Kelsi does not catch any Legendary Pokemon**. She's just a very skilled trainer with regular pokemon. And I kind of based it on my views of training my pokemon in my games. I actually give all my legendary pokemon to my friend, and raise all kinds of pokemon. I don't want to use an already super strong pokemon, but make a super strong pokemon. I'm actually having fun raising steel types, but Kelsi has (or will have) a well rounded team. I can guarantee that._

_I am starting to like steel, yes. And giving Bug-types a chance (My Vespiqueen is pretty powerful...) However I have to lean more towards Ghost/Psychic/Dark type pokemon. My Psychic pokemon are hard at first, but once they hit level 40 boy are they strong! But then again, that's my personal feeling. Besides those types, I favor Ice/Water/Fire types. The others I'm ok with. XD Dragons are cool, but eh. :3_

_I kind of got lazy with the battle with Rena, but oh well. She does show up later~ And has a better role too._

_I apologize for any typos. I haven't been feeling good, and been writing_ when I'm tired (that's actually really the only time I write...) But I will go back and fix the majority of the errors. Just not right now. Right now is nappy time. It is 8 am and time for me to go to sleep. XD

**R&R PLEASE~ **

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**What are your thoughts on Kelsi so far?  
**

**Rena, what do you think of Rena so far? (though I know there's not much to base an idea on...)  
**

**Dun Dun Dun! What do you think will happen next? (I'm terrible aren't I?)**

**Do you like raising Legendary Pokemon?**

**What's your favorite Pokemon? Favorite Type?**

**Which Type do you feel is the easiest to train?  
**

**What are your thoughts on the story? Even though not much has happened so far.**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** _Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon_

_herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to._

_

* * *

__Gah! My laptop is out of commission, so I had to retreat to my desktop. My desktop has no way of connecting to the internet, but I can still write (but on a program I'm not quite used to using) but not post. I'm am currently using my mother's laptop that is connected to the internet, but I can't stay on for long. So I won't be able to update as often as I do, but I am writing this story (that's all I can really do on my desktop at this moment...-.-) _

_I apologize for any typos (I wrote this chapter at night, while trying to get used to this writing program that's on my desktop.) And as I'm writing this headnote, I am having trouble adjusting to my mom's HUGE laptop. So I apologize, because I am sure there are grammar mistakes, But I will go back (just like the last few chapters) and edit. I just wanted to post it up, so yea._

* * *

Chapter Eight

To every value one must pay the price. That was the principle formula I led my life by, and so far it's been true. It had no effect on any outcomes; it held no responsibilities to what the fates had sown. It merely was a crutch of useless everyday common wisdom that I used to support me through the thick and thin. So where was that crutch of simple wisdom now as I stand before my brother?

I blinked, unable to speak. My mind was at a blank. I stood there silently as Silver and my brother exchanged words that went through one ear and out the other. I quickly snapped out of my faze as Ethan glanced over at me. "Who are you? Another pokemon thief?"

I blinked slowly, trying to straighten my thoughts and feelings. My heart dropped, _Why am I surprised? Of course he wouldn't remember…._ "Some wimp like yourself." Silver spat at Ethan, however I couldn't tell if it was really in my defensive or not.

I needed to sort my thoughts, but for now I covered up my emotions and stared at Ethan calmly. "And who are you?" I inquired, acting like I never knew him. _If he doesn't remember me, then I won't make mention of it. It would become too big of a mess. And… It looks like he and Silver have their differences. So many questions to organize…._

Ethan smacked his chest with his fist full of pride. "Ethan from New Bark Town!" Silver scoffed at his introduction, and glared at him unimpressed as Ethan pointed a finger at Silver. "And I came to bring back that pokemon you stole from Prof. Elm!" He declared. That statement caught me slightly off guard, and I shot a quick curious glance at Silver. _I could see him as the type… Could his Croconaw be the pokemon he stole? That would explain why Ethan accused me as a pokemon thief too…_ It came as a shock that Silver had stolen a pokemon, but it really didn't bother me all that much. _Dad wasn't a law abiding citizen all the time either…_

I opened my mouth to respond, but Silver cut me off. "As if. Your not worthy of the pokemon that stupid professor gave, just like a wimp like you couldn't catch those legendary pokemon in the basement either." He challenged; I knew a battle was going to be engaged. And sure enough the two sent out their first pokemon.

Ethan sent out a Poliwag as Silver sent out his Gastly. I backed up to the singed oak wall, giving the battle space. My focus switched between the two rivals that seemed to have blocked my presence out of their attention as they began their pokemon battle. I used this time to think.

_I finally found Ethan, but…_ My gaze lingered on Ethan's serious face as he shouted a command out to his slowly losing Poliwag. _He doesn't remember me… _As much as I slowly came to terms with the fact, the more my heart seemed to sink. _And I can't really tell him… I mean, what will I say? "Hey, by the way I'm your long lost sister." If anything that will get me a first class trip to the mental ward._ I shifted my gaze to Silver, who expression was cold and distant. _And what do I do about Silver? _I glanced at Ethan real quick. _He has ties with Ethan…_

"Poliwag!" Ethan's sudden cry out to his fainted Poliwag snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly readjusted my focus between the two's battle. Ethan cuddled his tired Poliwag in his arms before returning it to its pokeball. I noticed from the corner of my eyes Silver's scoff and eye roll. Ethan threw out his next pokemon, "Hopip! Go!" _A Hopip? Against a Gastly?_ I studied Gastly a bit, _He is really weak now, he's on the verge of fainting!_

Movement from across the room caught my attention, I hesitantly scooted my way away from the battle, not tearing my sight away till I was several feet away. _I wanna come back before their match ends…_ I made my way towards the area, where I notice the Gym Leader studying an old burnt painting on the wall.

"Um, excuse me," I started, trying to startle the blonde gym leader from his thoughts.

He turned to me, "Yes? How can I help you?" I walked up beside him and stared at the old painting. It was ruined from whatever fire happened here, the colors were faded and most of it was charred black.

"May I ask what this painting is about? Since you seem knowledgeable of this tower." I inquired; I wanted to get more information on why there are three legendaries at the bottom of the tower.

He stared at me skeptically, doubt written over his face. "Are you truly interested in the tale of this tower, or are you more interested in the three legendary pokemon on the bottom floor of this tower?"

I clicked my tongue, "I am interested in why three legendary pokemon who choose _this_ particular place to," I paused, struggling to find the right word. "_visit_." I stared at him from the corner of my eye, "That, and I'm still trying to completely understand what Rena was ranting on earlier. It's starting to make sense, slowly." I added. I could've sworn I saw a small tint of pink lingering on his cheeks, _So the feeling between in probably mutual. Mutual in the sense they're too stubborn to openly confess._

"You're a friend of Rena's?"

I waved a hand dismissively; my ears twitched at the sound of Silver's and Ethan's battle in the background. "Something like that." I replied simply, "Met her after finding out the gym was closed." I stated, hoping to hint on my slight irritation on the matter of the closed gym.

Morty sighed, and returned his gaze onto the charred painting. "I'm helping my friend Eusine investigate the tower about the appearances of the three legendaries. I myself am still not to sure why they appeared here, but I suspect it's because of this tower's history." I nodded to motion him to continue. "This used to be the original Bell Tower, but there was a mysterious fire that burnt it to the state it is in now. Before the fire, Ho-Oh used to visit here, but ever since then he has not been seen since."

My mouth formed an 'O'. I stared at the painting, and squinted. I could see a faint outline of a bird pokemon. "I see, and legend has it that Ho-Oh created Raikou, Suicune and Entei. So of course they would appear where Ho-Oh used to…" I shifted my shoulders to look at the large gaping hole.

Morty turned around fully, and crossed his arms. "You seem to know your myths."

I let out a dry laugh. "I seem to know a lot of trivia matters." I vaguely replied, but voiced my other question. "But why now?"

"They must be waiting for a potentially strong trainer." Morty turned his focus onto the three legendaries before shifting towards his friend, Eusine that was clear on the other side of the floor who was staring dreamily at the three pokemon. I followed his gaze and sweatdropped, _ookayy…_ However, Morty seemed unfazed by his friend's questionable sanity.

_Potentially strong? _I nodded thanks at the respected gym leader. "Thanks," I started to walked back towards Silver's and Ethan's pokemon match but stopped mid-step. And turned back around to the gym leader. "Could I perhaps reserve the first match once the gym's opened?"

I received a laugh from Morty. "Why not? I'll look forward to battling one who is knows their legends and myths." I kept silent, not wanting to ruin my chance at getting the first gym battle once the gym opens again. _I really don't know my myths and legends, I just remember them from a tale I heard when I was in Rusbtoro City in Hoenn._

I held out a hand, "Kelsi," I introduced, receiving a firm handshake from Morty.

"Morty," I nodded and sauntered my way towards Silver and Ethan, who I assumed was on their last pokemon. I stood by the wall and watch the two throw out their strongest pokemon.

"Croconaw!" Silver called out, throwing out his first pokemon. _Croconaw huh? Interesting, I wonder what other Pokemon Ethan has…_ Croconaw glanced over at my direction, I gave a small smile and wave at the pokemon. But Silver's glare at me and growl made Croconaw focus on the battle at hand. I lowered my hand to my side.

"Go! Quilava! We can do this!" My eyes widen. _A Quilava. Just like…

* * *

_

"_**What's that?" I asked my dad, staring at the large Volcano Pokemon that stood on its hind legs. I stared up at it's large green eyes, my lower jaw hanging open. "It's so huge!"**_

_**My dad only scoffed at my childish behavior, I ignored his rudeness, too absorbed in the large pokemon. "You know him." My dad snapped. I shot a curious expression at him.**_

"_**What do you mean? You never had this pokemon before!" I shouted, pointing up at the pokemon who seemed insulted at my comment. **_

_**My dad rolled his eyes, and continued his wood carving with his pocket knife. "That's Quilava's evolved form, Typhlosion." He snapped. "If your going to become a pokemon trainer, you need to know all kinds of pokemon and their names."**_

_**I stared back up at the pokemon in awe. "You're Quilava?" I questioned it. It slowly nodded its head. "But your name is Typhlosion now?" Another nod. I beamed and hugged the large fire type.

* * *

**_

_Ain't it ironic that he'll choose the same starter pokemon as Dad…. _I focused on this match, observing the two and their strategies. I wanted to see who will win, because this would indeed be an interesting match.

* * *

_So I didn't really display Ethan's and Silver battle, but I am writing the battle between their starter pokemon in the next chapter. I also apologize for the shortness, but I have a mean habit of leaving my stories at cliffhangers. _

_Shocker! Ethan doesn't remember Kelsi! What will she do now? Mwuhahaha. Ahem, anyway, I also wanna apologize for any rushed choppiness in this chapter. _

**R&R PLEASE~ **

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**What are your thoughts on Kelsi so far?  
**

**What do you think Kelsi will do about her brother?**

**Do you think Ethan will remember her?**

**What are your thoughts on the story? Even though not much has happened so far.**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** _Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon_

_herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to.

* * *

_

Since I really can't do anything on my computer but write I got a lot done. By a lot I man three chapters. However since I might be emitted to the hospital or even be ordered bed rest I will not be able to write. But I'll try to still keep on schedule_. _

I apologize that this chapter is quite short, but I purposely made it this way. I actually wanted the chapter to end after Silver's and Ethan's battle. I also want to apologize for any typos also.

* * *

Chapter Nine

Quilava versus Croconaw, Ethan versus Silver. I silently stood off by the sidelines, observing the two have their rivalry glaring contest. Quilava's gaze traveled back to his trainer, awaiting his commands; Croconaw's body was tense ready to attack at any moment. "Quilava, smokescreen!" Ethan shouted; Quilava stood on all fours and quickly released a thick cloud of smoke over the battlefield.

I coughed, waving the smoke away from my breathing space. _I can understand that smokescreen is effective in lowering the opponent's accuracy, but why use it here? I'm already getting a headache from the strong smell of burnt wood! _I slid to the floor trying to get cleaner oxygen; I noticed I could still see Ethan's and Silver's feet along with their pokemon from the floor. _So smokescreen isn't as effective from this level… I need to make a mental note of that. _

"Croconaw, use headbutt!" I noticed Croconaw lower his head to the bottom of the cloud of smoke and squint trying to see where his opponent was. _Smart Pokemon, he knows the smoke isn't as thick near the ground._ The blue large jaw pokemon took several steps back before charging at the fire type pokemon.

"Croc Croconaw!" It roared.

"Dodge it Quilava!" Croconaw stumbled after missing the evading Quilava.

"Headbutt! Again!" I narrowed my eyes at Croconaw who readied itself for another Headbutt. _What is Silver planning?_

My eyes widen as Croconaw charged again at Quilava. _When Croconaw charges at Quilava with headbutt, it slowly breaks up smokescreen!_ My head turned toward the direction of Silver. _That's bloody brilliant!_ And sure enough, even with a couple a misses, the smokescreen started clearing. I stood up, mighty impressed with Silver's strategy.

"Water gun!" Silver barked, once the smoke cleared.

"Use Ember to stop it, Quilava!"

I clicked my tongue at the two colliding attacks, watching the fire and water moves slowly create steam that wafted up in the air. _It was a nice attack to use to prevent water gun from hitting. _

"Ice fang!" Silver called out, right after the two attacks collided. _Ice Fang? Why Ice Fang?_ Not understanding his choice of move, I just silently observed the battle trying to understand the two's choice of strategy to win.

Croconaw bared his frozen fangs as he bit down on Quilava who flinched. "Now, use Water Gun!" The water pokemon opened its jaws and released a spray of water at point blank range.

Ethan grunted in frustration but still yelled out a command for his weaken pokemon. I glanced at Silver from the corner of my eyes, which held a victorious grin. My gaze shifted over towards my brother. _How will Ethan deal with this situation?_ "Quil Quilava, quil!" Quilava cried out, determination shining in its eyes. Ethan nodded, sharing the same determination and will. _At least the determination of the Johnson family runs through his veins._

"We can do this!" He shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "Quilava use quick attack!" Within a split moment Quilava had dashed out and tackled Croconaw. "Now, use flame wheel! And finish it off with ember!" I bit my tongue, watching the fire pokemon bombard Croconaw with a fiery combo attack. I knew that Flame Wheel at that close of a distance was a definite critical hit.

"Croco…naw." I released the breath I was holding, sighing slightly as Croconaw fainted.

The expression of pure shock of an unexpected loss washed over Silver's face as his last pokemon fainted. He growled returning his pokemon to its ball. "Che, what a weakling." I overheard him mumble at the pokeball.

"You did awesome, Quilava!" Ethan congratulated and praised his pokemon before returning the tired volcano pokemon to its pokeball. "You deserved a nice rest."

I stared between the two rivals. _Polar opposites, they are. _"Che, I'm still going to become the world's greatest pokemon trainer! This was just a fluke! A weakling like you couldn't catch a legendary pokemon anyway! I don't have time to waste on weaklings like you!" Silver harshly sneered shoving Ethan out of his path once he dash out of this burned up, and ruined tower. Ethan glanced over at me warily, watching my movement carefully.

I stared at the tower's entrance, suddenly feeling rushed. I glanced over at Ethan then at the entrance way again. I swallowed hard, a lump forming in my throat. A heavy exhale of breath left my lunges as my shoulders relaxed. I gradually made my way past Ethan, our paths crossing.

I knew right then when our paths crossed, that I had lost my brother the day I left home. Because that boy was not the Ethan I knew, but the Ethan that was a strong pokemon trainer. A trainer that I will eventually come to battle.

* * *

Gaspeth! What will happen? Haha, just kidding. But that last sentence is really the main reason why I cut the chapter short. But don't worry. Right after this chapter goes up, so does the other two.

Gaspeth! (Again!) I'm not asking for any questions this chapter! Why? Cuz there's not much to ask, but no worries there will be questions in the next chapter. :3


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** _Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon_

_herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to.

* * *

_

Ten pages! So this is one of the longer chapters-except not as long as other stories. So the plot line starts to move, and Kelsi battles for her fourth gym badge! What will happen? I know, cuz I struggled with this part of the story.

I kind of based the battle scenario like the one in the anime. Since it's the game but described like the anime. And I don't really want to waste time descibing the gym's puzzles and I'm sure no one really wants to read paragraphs and paragraphs of stuff that really doesn't need to be there.

I also want to dedicate this chapter to silver . akatsuki whose been awesome to review each chapter in full detail~! Thank you for your constant support silver . akatsuki ~ (sorry I had to add the spaces, it keep deleting the word otherwise...)

* * *

Chapter Ten

I entered the pokemon center, slightly panting from my quick run from the Burnt Tower. I scanned the bare lobby, looking for Silver. I strolled up to the front desk where Nurse Joy was typing away on her computer. "Hello Nurse Joy," I gave a quick nod towards Chansey, but didn't lose track of the subject. "Did a boy around my age with crimson hair come in recently? He's," I quickly paused, trying to scramble and pull a story from my thoughts. "A colleague of mine, we got separated from each other after a battle." I partly lied. Nurse Joy smiled up at me, buying my quick fid.

"Oh, yes! He just healed his pokemon here just a few second ago. I believe he left towards his room he rented. Umm…" She quickly typed in a few keys on her keyboard. "Room 10." She read, and beamed her natural nice smile up at me. I nodded thanks and rushed into the hall, scanning for the room number. I clicked my tongue at the coincidences. _It's directly across from my room._ I stood in front of his room and knocked a couple of times before trying the bronze door knob, which was unlocked.

I pushed the door opened and entered the room where Silver laid on the twin size bed staring up at the ceiling. As soon as I entered and shut the door, he shot up and glared at me. "What the hell do you want?" He snapped, "Better yet, why are YOU in MY room?"

I shrugged and plopped down in a chair that was sitting on the side of the room. I crossed my legs and leaned my elbow on the armrest. "Don't sound so shock I'm here." I stated dully, staring at him coolly. "I did knock before I entered."

I paid no mind to his glare as he swung his legs to the side of the bed. "But that gives you no right to barge inside." He sneered.

"I suppose." I rested my head in the palm of my hand. "But it's also your fault for not locking your door." I pointed out.

Silver scoffed, raising his head in the air. "What do you want?" He demanded bluntly.

I didn't answer right away, because I wasn't too sure myself. _What did I want? I have no reason to trespass into his room… He's just as cold like… my dad…. Is that it again? Because he's the closet thing to my family? Especially since…Ethan…._ I snapped out of my thoughts. "You're interesting." I replied with the same bluntness he gave. Silver whipped his head down and stared at me in disbelief. My lips twitched slightly, a feeling of victory flowing throughout my body. _Without that aura of his tough, cold, distant exterior he looks like another boy whose out on a journey. _I wasn't surprised at his surprise of my apparently shocking confession.

I watched as his body stiffened, regaining his composure. "Che, your just another weakling who I'm wasting time on." He chided as he stood up, I followed his actions and walked out the door behind him. "Why are you following me?" He snapped, whirling around and glaring at me, inches away from my face.

I kept a neutral expression, "I have no idea why." I stated with full honesty, however my lack of reason only frustrated the crimson haired trainer as he stormed down the halls. I trailed behind him at a slower pace, but fast enough not to lose him. Once we were out of the pokemon center, I noticed our path heading towards the Gym. I smirked, knowing my sudden upper hand in the situation. "If you're heading towards the gym, you won't be able to battle him!" I placed my hands near my mouth, cupping around them to direct my shouting.

Silver stopped dead in his tracks, and whipped around, still holding onto the murderous glare. "And why would that be?" He seethed through his clenched teeth. I patted his shoulder as I passed by him.

"Because I reserved the first battle." I said with dull enthusiasm, taking the lead towards the gym.

* * *

I was surprised by Silver still following me to the gym; however I suspected his reason was to observe my battle strategy. He kept quite a distance away from me, even once we entered the unusually busy Gym. '_They just opened I take it, but…'_ I glanced around at the rushing and bustling. '_I didn't expect it to be this busy!'_

"Kelsi!" I turned around at the familiar voice that belonged to Rena. "I heard from Morty that you have the privilege of battling him first!"

My ears twitched at a small growl that came from the corner Silver was standing near, could feel his harsh glare stabbing my back. I kept my calm expression, "Mm-hmm. I was surprised he agreed." I glanced towards the two large glass double doors that led to the battle field, "Are you going to stay for the match?" I inquired interested in what audience would be there.

Rena laughed, as if what I asked was a typical joke. "Of course! I help teach the classes here! Every gym match Morty has, the students watch~!" She chirped in a singsong tone. I sweatdropped, _Great_. "Come on! Morty is just preparing the class! I think he knew you would be coming today." She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside the battle room where sure enough Morty was lecturing a class of young trainers of Ghost Type Pokemon.

I saw Silver head towards the bleachers from the corner of my eyes, but my attention stayed on Rena and Morty. "Morty! Kelsi's here~!" Rena called out, pulling me towards the class.

Morty turned around, "Great," He glanced back at the class then at me, "I hope you don't mind my students watching." I shook my head weakly.

"Not at all." Morty and I took our places on the battle field, Rena took the spot of the Referee.

"This is an official Ecruteak City Gym match between Gym Leader Morty and Challenger Kelsi. The challenger is battling for a fog badge, the Gym Leader and the Challenger will use three pokemon each. The match end when all three pokemon of either opponent are unable to continue battling. The Challenger will attack first and only the challenger can make substitutions in the match." Rena rehearsed, raising her right arm. "Let the match begin!" She exclaimed lowering her arm.

Morty and I shared a competitive stare before grabbing a Pokeball and throwing it out onto the field. "Espeon!" I called out, as my pink furred psychic pokemon mewed as she appeared. "Let's do this!"

"Ghastly!" Morty called at around the same time, unleashing his poisonous ghost pokemon. He looked at Espeon with skepticism. "I pegged you as a rather skilled trainer, who was knowledgeable on pokemon and their types." Murmurs traveled throughout the class of student and even Rena had cynical expression on my choice of pokemon.

Despite in the obvious lack of faith in my skills, I wasn't the least bit bothered by it. I stared at Morty impassively, "And I assure I am." I replied calmly, "Espeon, Confusion!"

"Ghastly, dodge it!" Morty shouted as the gas ball pokemon disappear before the wave of psychokinetic energy hit. "And use Night Shade!"

Ghastly appeared right behind Espeon and shot the ghost type move on a surprised Espeon. I clicked my tongue, _That shadow attack took a large chunk of her stamina. I need to finish off this pesky Ghastly now. _"Confusion again, Espeon." The speedy Ghastly disappeared, dodging what would've been a super-effective attack. However, I used this to my advantage. _Perfect!_

Right when Ghastly appeared, I shouted out a command, "Now, use Shadow Ball!" Espeon unleashed the shadowy orb at Ghastly, who wasn't quick enough to dodge.

Morty's eyes widen as Ghastly fell to the ground fainted. He returned the ghost pokemon to its pokeball. "Impressive, I must admit I was wrong to underestimate your pokemon. However I won't make the same mistake." He threw out another pokeball, "Go Haunter!"

I bite my lip; however I didn't let my worry slip. I glanced down towards Espeon who weas struggling to not fall over and collapse. _I don't think Espeon can handle much more…_ "Espeon," I started, ready to return her to her pokeball. However the sharp glare she sent towards me, made me rethink my actions.

Her glare said everything. "_Don't you dare take me out of this fight!"_

I sighed at her adamant behavior, and keep her in the battle. "Alright," I become focus on the battle at hand again. _I need to focus on being defensive while damaging that Haunter, but Espeon doesn't know any moves that help that way. She an offensive pokemon in battle…_

"Are you sure you still want to keep your Espeon out?" He taunted.

I shrugged, but said nothing to his taunt. "Espeon! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Haunter, prevent Espeon from attacking by using Hypnosis!" The Haunter snickered and slowly moved his hands back and forth rhythmically, putting Espeon in a deep sleep before she unleashed her shadow ball. I clicked my tongue, venting my frustration.

"Espeon!" I yelled, trying to wake her up, but to no avail. "Che," I clicked my tongue again and returned the sleeping Psychic to its pokeball. _Both Aron and Vaporeon now… I want to save Aron for when I really need him…_ "Vaporeon! Go!"

Morty studied Vaporeon, who was glancing around to study where he was at. "A Vaporeon, huh? Interesting choice of pokemon."

I shrugged again, "But he is just as efficient for this battle." I surveyed Haunter, _He's still at full health…_ "Vaporeon!" _I can't have Vaporeon use Rain dance indoors, nor can I have him use Surf!_ "Use Ice Beam!"

"Vap Vaporeon!" He cried out unleashing the freezing ray at Haunter.

"Dodge it, and use Hypnosis!" I clicked my tongue as the ice ray missed and froze a bit of the roof with ice.

"Vaporeon, don't look at Haunter!" Vaporeon obeyed and shut his eyes tightly, making Hypnosis ineffective. Once the attack passed, I quickly retaliated. "Shadow Ball!"

"Tch," Morty scowled, not expecting Vaporeon to know Shadow Ball either. "Haunter, use Night Shade!" _Ghost move versus ghost move, eh?_

The two attacks collided with both pokemon. Haunter lost about just as much stamina as Vaporeon it appeared. _Good thing Vaporeon has high stamina and endurance or I would have had another poke unable to fight…_ "Vaporeon, use Ice beam!"

"Haunter, use shadow ball!" My eyes widen, a smirk crawling up on Morty's face. "You're not the only one who taught their pokemon Shadow Ball."

Panic rushed through my veins, "Vaporeon quickly dodge it!" But the orb of swirling shadowy mass came in contact just as Vaporeon shot Ice beam at Haunter.

I clicked my tongue as both of our pokemon fell to the ground exhausted. "Vaporeon, return. You did well." I tucked the pokeball away and grabbed my last pokemon I had left to battle, _Even though I can still send Espeon to fight, she's sound asleep and will more than likely be hit before she can attack…_

I held Aron's pokeball in my hand sending him out the same time Morty sent out his last available pokemon, a Gengar. "Aron, we can do this!"

"A~Aron!" The small steel type pokemon cheered as he pawed the ground.

Morty seemed startled at the pokemon that wasn't native to Johto at all. "An Aron? So," He looked up at me, sharing that same expression as Rena and Silver.

For the first time in this battle, I let my emotion break through. I smirked and cut him off, "Let me introduce my first pokemon, Aron."

* * *

Aron! Yes he appears but this time with a bigger role!

Rena is not only an assistant teacher (more like volunteer) at the gym, but she's also the referee. This time I did write out Kelsi's gym battle.

**R&R PLEASE~ **

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**What are your current thoughts on Kelsi?**

**Am I doing ok on Silver's personality so far?**

**What are you thoughts on Silver and Kelsi?  
**

**How do you think she will use Aron in battle?**

**What are your thoughts on the story so far (though in a sense, not much has happen)?**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** _Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon_

_herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to.

* * *

_

There are several flashbacks in this chapter. This chapter starts off with a flashback. Since a lot of reviewers are interested in Aron's personality so I added flashbacks on Kelsi's and Aron's relationships from after the escaped Granite Cave and on. This is the last chapter used for her Gym match. And I am working on twelve as best as I can.

Again, I apologize for any typos. I also want to dedicate this chapter to silver . akatsuki whose been awesome to review each chapter in full detail~! Thank you for your constant support silver . akatsuki ~ (sorry I had to add the spaces, it keep deleting the word otherwise...)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_**I huffed crossing my arms, glaring at the unresponsive steel type who quietly chewed on some scrap nails. "Che, stupid pokemon! I said use headbutt on that tree!" I shouted, annoyed at the disobeying Aron. "I don't see why Dad gave me this stupid pokemon. I would rather have a cute Torchic or maybe a Mudkip…" I grumbled, going in a slight daze at the various cute starter pokemon. I snapped out of my daydream and glared at the pokemon I was stuck with alone for several days. "Of course Dad would leave me alone to train this pokemon." I glanced back at Granite Cave, "And it took a WEEK to get out of that annoying cave."**_

_**Aron glanced up at me, "Ar~ron." It chimed, poking at my irritation. My eye twitched at its attitude. The thing was mocking me.**_

_**I growled, and scooped up its food. I beamed a victorious smirk at Aron whose jaw hung low. "Aron Arr Ron ARON!" It cried, whining for its food. It tried jumping to get the food I held in my palm. However its attempt to get back the food by jumping was futile as it only got a few inches before being pulled back down by gravity. **_

_**I laugh dryly. "Ha! You will only get your rusty nails AFTER you use Headbutt like I said!" I blurted smugly, closing my eyes and held my other hand on my hip. I heard Aron mumble, and I peeked open an eye to see its head lowered in submission. I smirked. "Good-, " as I started my sentence, Aron back up and rammed into me making me drop the nails. I flew quite a distance and landed in the sandy beaches of Dewford Island. **_

_**I coughed, spitting the sand that got in my mouth. I shot a nasty look over at Aron who smirked victoriously with his nails beside him. A wave washed up, now not only was I cranky and dirty from the hike out of Granite Cave, I was now soaking wet. I shot my worse glare at Aron who ignored me and continued to eat his food unfazed by what just happened. **_

* * *

Aron glanced up at me curiously, "Ar Aron?" He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

I smiled weakly at him and nodded, before washing away any emotion that bared any on my thoughts and strategies. "Let's do this Aron! I'm counting on you!"

Morty smirked, "You're just full of surprises aren't you? An Aron. Despite my status as a Gym Leader, I admit this is the first time I've seen one in person."

I shrugged, "Not a lot of people have. They're not exactly native to many regions, Johto in particular."

* * *

_**I silently sat by the campfire, staring at Aron who silently slept under a palm tree. I glanced over at Dad who came back after a while. "Dad?" I softly asked, careful not to disturb his thoughts too much.**_

"_**What?" Was his gruff reply. He didn't bother looking towards me from his wood craving hobby.**_

"_**Why did you give me an Aron?"**_

_**He scoffed, obviously not impressed of my question. "What kind of a stupid question is that? I already told you, they grow strong. Steel types are also hard to master. Once you can handle steel types, you can handle practically any pokemon."**_

_**I stared at the fire; I was exhausted, but I really wanted to know all of Dad's reasons. "Is that the only reason?"**_

_**The camp fell silent after awhile, and I assume that he wasn't going to answer. "They're only really native to Hoenn, making them a less common pokemon than others." He suddenly said, his voice was gruff but the tone was softer than most of the times. I smiled, shifting my gaze back at the Aron who I came to terms with. "Thank you, Dad."**_

_**Dad only scoffed, and clicked his tongue. "I just don't want to have a weak child." He sneered. My smile never changed, because that was the closet thing to affection I would get fron Dad.

* * *

**_

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Morty exclaimed, swiping his hand out motioning for the attack. Gengar's wide mischievous grin only grew as it held the shadow ball before shooting down at Aron.

"Aron use dig!" I quickly commanded, as Aron nodded and dug a hole in the dirt battle field. The Shadow Ball dispersed hitting the dirt filled battle field.

Morty watched me suspiciously, "Ground type moves are ineffective with flying pokemon and pokemon that has the ability to levitate. However, it was a good strategy to use to dodge the attack." He stated, also lecturing his students. I knew by the wariness he wore on his face he knew I was aware of that fact, and that he was trying to anticipate my strategy. "Gengar, look sharp!" He commanded, as his Gengar scanned the area for Aron.

I shot out a hand, signaling my attack as I shouted, "Now! Aron!" Aron dug at high speed shooting out towards at surprised Gengar. _We need to do this quick with Aron's weight, he's fall fast! _"Shadow Claw!" Right as Aron's path started to spiral downwards, the front leg of Aron stretched to a shadowy claw. He swiped at Gengar taking a big chunk of its stamina. Aron tumbled down to the ground, kicking up dirt. The floor shook from the impact. Once the dirt settled, Morty and I stared at each other with a true serious competitive stare.

"I must say that was an impressive strategy, however it won't happen again." I stayed silent, Aron slowly stood and got into position again.

_He's right; I won't be able to do that again. Especially now that he is aware of this combo… And Aron is a close range battler… Morty's going to do everything he can to keep his Gengar at a distance…_ "Aron! Use Shadow Claw again!" I cried out, Aron nodded signaling he understood and charged in his paw forming once more into a shadowy claw.

"Gengar dodge it!" Morty retaliated; Gengar disappeared from sight evading the attack.

Aron nervously glanced around the room, looking for Gengar. "Aron don't worry, and focus. We will win, I give you my word." I reassured him, using the same line and vow I made years ago. He glanced back at me for a moment before closing his eyes and focus on the field.

* * *

_**I grumbled, kicking a rock out of the dirt path, Aron sulked behind me. I clicked my tongue, grabbing my hair in frustration. "Argh! I don't know what's wrong! Why do I keep losing?" I shouted in the air, venting my frustration. **_

_**Dad had left for the town, leaving me to catch up to him. But again for the tenth time in the row I've lost! "Aron…" Aron softly cried depressed, slowing his pace to a halt. **_

_**I stopped and turned around to see what was bothering him. "What's wrong?" I asked, walking back towards Aron and knelt down in front of him. Aron lowered his head and closed his eyes. **_

"_**Ar ArAron Ron…" He mumbled, starting to tear up. I bite my lip from the awkwardness I felt. I had no idea what to say or do to comfort him…**_

_**Hesitantly, I patted the cold steel head of Aron. I smiled weakly at him. "D-don't worry, buddy." I said, struggling with expressing my concern and faith in him. "We can do this. It's not you…" I trailed off, studying the damaged armor of Aron. My eyes glazed over, and I pulled Aron in a hug. "It's me; I'm failing you as a trainer." **_

_**He leaned against me, snuggling in my arms. I looked up at the overcastted skies with determination. "We will win, Aron, I give you my word. To be victorious," I pulled away and look him in the eyes. "I must first become a better trainer."

* * *

**_

"You shouldn't make promises you may not be able to keep." Morty warned.

I glanced down at Aron who was focusing on to the hidden Gengar. "I don't make promises I know I can't keep." I replied dully. Aron's eyes snapped opened, sensing Gengar. "Now! Aerial Ace, Aron!" I commanded as Aron sped as fast as his small heavy steel body could go. He tackled the spot Gengar hid with the sure hit move.

"Gengar!" Morty exclaimed, as Gengar fell to the ground.

"Gen…gar…" It cried before knocking into unconsciousness.

Morty sigh, but smiled none the less and returned Gengar to it's ball. "You did a great job," He looked up, "But they did a better job."

"Aron ARR!" Aron exclaimed, rushing towards me. I bent down and petted him.

"You did awesome, Aron. Good job," I paused, "Do you want to rest?" Aron shook his head vigorously.

"Arr Ron Ron Aron!" He chirped, his actions and pleased expression saying everything. "_Nope! I wanna stay out and play!"_

I patted his head, standing up again with Aron by my side. "Gengar is unable to battle," Rena called out raised her right arm; "Kelsi is the winner!" A wolfish grin spread across her face. The class of student who watched Morty's and mine's match applauded.

Rena and Morty walked towards me, and even though I was caught up in finally receiving my fourth badge I notice Silver sneak out of the room. _Where is he going?_ "You did better than I expected!" Rena congratulated, snapping my attention back to the two.

I stared at her impassively, "Is that suppose to be a compliment?" I bluntly asked, somehow feeling insulted.

Rena chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hehe, of course!" However, her tone of voice told me otherwise.

"I am impressed of you strategies and pokemon. You won, and you deserve your well earned Fog Badge." Morty handed me my newest badge.

My eyes lingered on the badge, "Thank you." I glanced at the exit Silver took from the corner of my eyes, "There's a favor I would like to ask though…."

* * *

Hm... What's the favor? :3

But yes! The fourth gym battle of Kelsi is finally finished!

**R&R PLEASE~ **

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**What are your current thoughts on Kelsi? Kelsi and Aron?**

**What do you think of Aron, now?**

**What do you think the favor is?  
**

**What are your thoughts on the story so far (though in a sense, not much has happen)?**

**Is there anything I need to work on?**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** _Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon_

_herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to._

* * *

I so so sorry it took so long to update. Things have been hectic, especially with my health. I also wanted to apologize if this chapter doesn't flow so good since it's been several months since I continued. I want to thank everyone who's been such constant support and sharing such great and helpful advice! Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

I walked out of the gym with Aron slowly trailing behind me, I noticed the orange sunset in the far west. "You're good," I turned around to see Silver leaning on a tree next to the gym's entrance. I was a little taken back at his compliment, "For a weakling." He finished; my shoulder slacked. _Ha, of course he wouldn't directly compliment a stranger._

Waving my hands dismissively, I shrugged. "I'll take that as a compliment." I replied with dull enthusiasm. "I take it you're not a people person for obvious reasons," I started, earning the usual glare. "So I suspect you wouldn't want a class to watch your gym battle." I turned around, towards the direction of the pokemon center. "Especially since you don't quite like to give out your _real_ name," I shifted my head slightly to glance at him from the corner of my eyes. "So when you battle the gym leader, it would be a private battle. No audience whatsoever, including me." I started to walk off, with Aron steadily wobbling beside me. I lazily waved, heading off to the Pokemon Center leaving Silver behind. I need to heal Vaporeon and Espeon, and I'm sure Aron would be hungry for some nails.

"Aron?" Aron inquired, curious for my actions. _He has a right to be curious; it's not like me to go out of my way for a stranger…_

* * *

I quietly sat on a bench near the Gym, drinking iced tea. I glanced over at the Gym, _Of course Silver would head straight towards the Gym right when it opens at Eight in the morning._ I crossed my legs, relaxing in the wooden bench; I breathed in fresh crisp morning air enjoying to cool breeze traveling throughout the city. It was nice and peaceful at this time of morning. "Arrron~!" I glanced down, and smiled weakly at Aron who yawned but still chewed on his small bowl of steel nails.

I watched him gobble down his third serving of metal this morning. I nudged him with my foot, "Chew your food," I asserted, "Don't inhale your food or you'll choke." I warned Aron who reluctantly slowed his eating pace and chewed the old scrap nails.

I sighed, but ignored his attitude. "Just be glad I don't take your food away." I stated unemotionally, but Aron only snickered.

"Arr Ron, Ron." I shot a glare down at him who looked at me smugly. I could almost picture his words, "_You couldn't take away my food even if you wanted to."_

I rolled my eyes, but I knew he had a right to be smug. _No one has been successful in trying to separate Aron from his meals. Not me, not my dad, not even his Typhlosion!_ "Just finish your breakfast."

Aron snickered one last time, knowing he had won our conversation and finished his nails in one bite. _I give up one trying to teach him to chew his food._ Aron tapped the paper bowl, whining. I stared at him unimpressed at his poor attempt to persuade me to give him MORE nails. I shook my head, bending over to pry the bowl out from his small, heavy paw. "No more. You'll get more when it's lunch time." I scolded, however my monotonous tune seemed to drone out my seriousness. Aron hung his head low, but brushed it off not bothered so much about getting another serving. _Good thing I spoiled him last night as a celebration for winning the match._ I lightly tossed my empty cup of tea and the bowl in a waste basket a couple feet away from the bench. My gazed lingered on it to see if I missed, and when it went right in the basket I leaned back in the bench.

The sound of electric automated door opening caught my attention. I swung my head over to side and saw Silver exiting the Gym. He scanned the area, and once his eyes landed on me, he glared and his lips deepened into a frown before stalking away from the gym. I quickly returned Aron to his pokeball before scrambling to my feet and chased after him, who was heading towards the west side exit. My paced slowed as I followed him a few feet behind. I noticed his hand twitch, probably in frustration of my constant following. However this didn't really bother me as I continued following Silver.

"Are you so incompetent that you need to stalk a complete stranger?" He insulted, whipping his head to the side shooting me a glaring daggers.

I shrugged. "Incompetent with directions at least." I quickly retaliated, confessing my poor directional skills. Silver's eye twitched, as he focused his attention on the path ahead.

His pace quickened, so I quickened mine but I still kept that few feet of distance between us. My shoulders slacked, _So we're gonna play a game of cat and mouse? Then cat and mouse it is._

* * *

I clicked my tongue at the wasted terrain ahead, _if there's anything I hate more than forests is deserted wastelands. _With the blaring fact that if Silver did shake me off his tail I might as well begin to write my will. However, despite my useless worrying I still kept a straight face but shortened the distance between Silver and me. I wasn't a prideful fool, and I knew if I kept the same distance, he could easily shake me off his tail. _I have a gut feeling the little bugger choose this particular path on purpose…._ As we started to climb up the jagged and dry wasteland that led to Olivine City, I gazed up at the cloudless azure skies. I shielded my eyes from the scorching warm of the sun. _Great, it's midday too._ I took a deep breath, and made my way trekking up the rocky path.

The silence was as awkward and suffocating to me as I thought it would- neither one of us was much of a people person. Though I did attempt at some communication, even though I knew in the end I would just be talking to myself. "How do you know m- Ethan?" I caught myself before I said '_my brother'_. It was evident that he and Ethan were rivals. I didn't want to get in the middle of whatever tension is between them.

"None of your damn business, moron." was his quick reply.

_Attempt One- BUST._ "Your gym match with Morty?" I slapped myself mentally at my lame questions.

"Better than yours."

_Attempt Two- BUST. _I was about to ask another question when Silver spun around on his heels, grinding his teeth. I stopped in my track; his eyes narrowed at me, anger and frustration blazing. "It is bad enough having a hopeless, pitiful girl like you following me, and I can understand why someone of your pathetic skill and brains can't keep their trap shut but," He seethed, jabbing his index finger at me, "SHUT. UP. AND LEAVE. _ME_. _ALONE_."

I only raised a brow at him. _Second's the trigger, eh?_ "Ok." I responded, not at all offended by Silver's aggressively verbal insult- after all it was _communication_. Perhaps not the healthiest type, but the type I'm used to.

My feet started up, and strode past Silver. "I'll '_shut up'_, just lead the way great trainer." I chided jokingly, but my dull voice ruined any sarcasm like always. A small formed on my lips as Silver shoved past me and stalked ahead, grumbling. The heat of midday quickly killed my smile as I dabbed my forehead with my sleeve, wiping off the sweat. There was still quite a ways to go, and I had no idea when or if Silver was going to stop to camp. I had also lost any means of trying to distract my mind from the heat by '_bothering_' Silver. I clicked my tongue at the current situation.

It was almost like traveling with my dad once more.

* * *

**CHAPTER 12-DONE~! Finally! Again I'm sorry if it's doesn't quite flow like the previous chapters, I just need to get back into**writing this story again.

I know in the game there wasn't a wasteland, but the game terrain is so dull and short so I took the concept from the anime. But the MooMoo Milktank farm is still on the route- just when the enviroment becomes richer and full of life. Almost like a rest stop. (HINT HINT)

**R&R PLEASE~ **

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**What are your current thoughts on Kelsi? Kelsi and Aron?**

**Did I get Silver's Character right?**

**Is this chapter too choppy? (Considering it's been, what, 4-5 months since I last wrote it?) **

**What are your thoughts on the story so far (though in a sense, not much has happen)?**

**Is there anything I need to work on? Any tips or advice? **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Title: **Principle Formula

**Pairings:** Silver/oc, hints of Lyra/Ethan

**Game:** Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver

**Summary:** _Traveling throughout Johto, Kelsi hopes to find her brother. When she finds herself lost she runs into a cold rude trainer, Silver. Not bothered by his attitude, or his ideology she takes it upon_

_herself to travel with him, even if he doesn't want to._

* * *

OMG! An update? But it's been so long! I'm as shocked as you.

But here is chapter thirteen. I suddenly got into the mood to work a little more on this story, but it was kind of hard getting back into the way of things so sorry if half of it might seem a bit off or different. (I did write half of it before, but never finished it off.) And I had a hard time with a slight writer's block/fart with the ideas, so bare with me please. At least it's an update...?

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

When we stopped for camp, I hadn't expected much since we were in the middle of nowhere. And our camp was just us stopping in the middle of a small valley, with a small fire with started with some tumbleweed I found not to long before the sun set. Silver was across from me on the other side of the fire lying on the rough gravel ground, his back towards me. His Croconaw was out of its pokeball (I was surprised when Silver released it we set up camp) and sat next to him loyally, keeping its trainer warm.

A familiar red light flashed in the corner of my eyes, followed by a cooing meow. "Vapore~!"

Silver shot up at the sound of Vaporeon, with the usual glare in tow. "Keep your mutt quiet."

I cocked an eyebrow and him, and crossed my arms. "Didn't know you were sensitive to sounds." I taunted.

"I'm sensitive to idiocy." Vaporeon snickered at his remark. I smiled and gave the 'victory' to Silver, and started to pet Vaporeon who snuggled closer to me sharing his warmth. Silver eyed me cautiously before turning back around and falling asleep (or so I assumed. His back was towards me so I couldn't quite tell if he was just lying there or if he was really trying to fall asleep.)

I smiled softly at Vaporeon who was already asleep. _He must have known I was a bit chilly. _I gently stroke his soft fur, leaning against the tall cliff I sat against. Slowly I lost myself to sleep.

* * *

_I ran through the empty corridors, slamming doors open in my haste. I left no room unsearched. I finally reached the top of the tower, the last room I had yet to search. My feet skidded to a halt as I laid my eyes upon my dad._

_"Dad!" I shouted, however my heart fell as I recognized the uniform he wore. "No..." I muttered. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU –!"_

* * *

I woke up startled from my dream, however I vaguely remembered it. Instead, I saw Silver packed, who glanced down at me, scowling. I blinked, and then deadpanned him. _The jerk was about to leave._"Damn." He muttered. "Here I thought you would stay asleep."

I quickly scrambled to my feet, and looked at Vaporeon snoring. I clicked my tongue at Vaporeon's help. _I'll be sure to return the favor... _I thought bitterly as I returned Vaporeon to his pokeball and quickly gathered what little I had and chased after Silver who already got a quick start. I glanced up at the dark sky, and clicked my tongue. I guess the time to be about three in the morning. _The jerk wasn't just about to leave but about to ditch me in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere._I sighed letting the matter of Silver's...social skills go. I was, in a way, stalking him.

I stared at Silver back in silence, my face dull as we walked. I blinked; my amber eyes stinging from being tired. I wonder how many pokemon he's caught... The thought randomly skipping through my mind. _I could probably find out through a battle, but there's no pokemon center around to heal his pokemon and I highly doubt he'll let me heal them- especially if I win..._I sighed, and slithered my hands into my pockets.

I observed the scenery while blindly following Silver (I was aware that he might have well been leading me to my doom, but with my sense of directions I would be doomed either way.) The rocky terrain I grown sick of slowly morphed into grasslands with scattered trees. I glanced up at the sky and blinked. _It doesn't seem to be noon...have we made that good of time?_ I smacked myself mentally. _Of course we have_, I stared at Silver's back blankly, _we've traveled practically non-stop._I jogged up to Silver's side and strolled (well practically jogged since he sped up as soon as I was beside him.) "I appreciate this." I said out of the blue.

Silver only scoffed, "I rather you _not_."

I shrugged, not taking his implication of me shutting up. "Well, nonetheless, I am saying thank you. I probably would've never made this far toward Olivine City without your help." I glanced towards him, well aware of all the possible opportunities of insults I just given him.

"What _help_?" He spat, his eyes narrowing dangerously at me. "I never agreed to help you nor have I helped you. You're pitiable you feel you have to follow me like a headless idiot. You're just a persistent ignoramus who can't do anything!"

I couldn't help but smile, which only feed his glare. "However," I started, "This ignoramus beat you."

His eye twitched as his lips curled to a snarl. "A fluke was all it was. I guarantee you it won't happen next time."

_So does he know when to be careful_, "Very well." I averted my gaze to the dirt path that was paved from the rocky wasteland into the flowery grasslands. "I can't wait for our next match."

"Hmph!" Silver scoffed, averting his glare from me finally.

We made our way over to the dirt path and traveled from there on. Cries of Pidgeys migrating could be heard high above us. Silence fell comfortably between the two of us once more. I had a feeling that if I were to any way form a somewhat decent friendship with him, I would be the one instigating moments and conversations—the only problem I saw in that scheme was that I too am somewhat impassive. Never before had I tried or even wanted to get close to another human being to form a friendship (not that I really had a choice up until my dad left again.) _But_, my eyes spared a quick glance at Silver; _He resembles my dad so much..._

"Hey!" My ears suddenly twitched at the shout of a southern accent that was merged in with the sounds of a wagon. Silver didn't halter in his step, but I slightly turned to the side to see a wagon being pulled by a pair of Tauros come charging our way. My eyes widened as the rider shouted a warning, waving the reins around in attempt to control the rampaging Tauros. "YA'LL GET OUTTA TA WAY!"

Without hesitation, I grabbed Silver's collar and yanked him to the side of the road barely dodging being trampled. Immediately, Silver jerked out of my grip and brushed himself off. "Hmph, I don't appreciate being tossed around by some idiot." I brushed off his comment, taking it as a 'thank you' even if it in no way was an alternative thank you. My attention was shifted to the wagon being dragged rather violently by the berserker Tauros.

Silver scowled at the loud panic cries of the rider, shoving his hands into his pockets retrieving one of his pokeballs and released his Croconaw. "Che, use water gun." I raised an eyebrow at his actions. _I didn't expect him to interfere, let alone help the poor guy. I wonder what he's thinking right now... What's the reason for his actions?_ The blue gator pokemon sprayed a flurry of water at the Tauros causing them to snap out of their fit of rage and skid to a halt. Silver withdrew his pokemon, turning his back away from the scene. "Pathetic if he can't even control his pokemon." I let out a nervous chuckle. _So he was pitying the guy... Still didn't expect that, my father would've let the man suffer and learn from his mistakes..._

"Oh! Thank you!" My head snapped towards the rider who jumped off his wagon and came stumbling towards us. I stared amused at Silver's dark expression. _Probably regretting his act of kindness..._

He glared at me, catching my stare. "Stop staring, idiot." I was beginning to assume that was some sort of nickname he had for me.

I broke my gaze and transfixed it upon the rather bulky man who came up to us. "Thank you, lad! I was havin' a wee trouble with meh Tauros. Somethin' spooked 'em on ta way to meh farm. If they kept on ragin' all the bottles I'mma transportin' to the ranch woulda been wasted."

I nodded in acknowledgement towards the man as Silver completely ignored his presence. I shook the man's hand out of politeness, and welcomed him on the behalf of Silver. "You're welcomed sir, but may I ask... why Tauros? Wouldn't a pair of Ponytas or even a Rapidash be a better choice for transport such...fragile goods?" It was a question that flashed through my mind the minute I saw the Tauros leading the wagon, and it wasn't such a great decision in my opinion.

The man laughed heartily, stroking his brown voluminous wavy beard. "Well, ya see lassie, we're farmers not trainers so it was all meh family could catch. Plus they're in this here's area so we don't hafta travel very far to catch 'em." My expression fell flat; I wasn't so surprised to notice Silver walking away without a word (the man paid no attention to Silver's rudeness.) _So it's because of their lack of skill and laziness? Surely their products and lives mean more to them for them to at least try and find a safer way of transport?_ "We also use 'em to mate with our Milktanks." My eye twitched at that statement. _I really didn't need to know that._

I stuttered trying to excuse myself from the man so I wouldn't get left behind by Silver, who I learned earlier, was eager to rid himself of my presence. "Um, sir we're awfully in a hurry-,"

A loud boisterous laugh reverberated from his lunges as he slapped my back, "Eager to catch up with your boyfriend huh?" I nearly choked on my saliva. W-what? "That's fine, lassie. Meh farm is up ahead, a little bit before Olivine City. Ya bring your boyfriend around sometime so I can repay him." I only nodded and ran after Silver, deciding it was best not to argue and waste even more time. I was mostly still in a state of shock of being accused of being in a relationship with Silver. My eyes locked onto Silver's back as I jogged up behind him.

"He wants you to visit his farm so he can repay you." I informed him, his shoulders tensed at the sound of my voice.

"Hmph, you're annoyingly persistent."

"It's in my genes." I replied with a careless shrug that went unseen. The comfortable silence had wrapped its way around us, the only noise coming for the distant cries of pokemon that lingered in the lush green environment around us. My face went dull as I stared at the back of his head, losing myself in my thoughts. Subconsciously, I began comparing Silver to my father the more I traveled beside the crimson haired trainer.

* * *

**And it's done~!** Ugn. Again sorry for typos and if it just doesn't _flow_.

Kelsi, kelsi, kelsi, when will you learn not to compare Silver?

Obviously not for a while, so if it annoys you, good! Become annoyed at Kelsi's denseness!

And as for that dream... Yes.. I totally went there. But it's a twist in a twist. You won't and will see if coming. It's so cliche, how could I NOT use it? But I like my cliches reformed so expect it to be different (or at least I hope it is in the end.)

**R&R PLEASE~ **

**For anyone who review, I would like to know:**

**What are your current thoughts on Kelsi? **

**Am I getting Silver's Character right?**

**Is this chapter too choppy? **

**What are your thoughts on the story so far (though in a sense, not much has happen)?**

**Is there anything I need to work on? Any tips or advice? **


End file.
